


All we ever wanted

by Vivien_Taylor



Series: Whatever she Wants [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Daddy Loki, Family Fluff, Mpreg, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien_Taylor/pseuds/Vivien_Taylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Whatever she wants.<br/>A glimpse into the lives of Darcy and Loki with their daughter Victoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Talk

"Mama." Darcy said tilting Victorias head slightly to look at her.

Large blue green eyes focused on the red lips of her mother with mild curiosity. 

"Maaamaaa" Darcy annunciated clearly.

The baby in the high chair kicked her feet excitedly and attempted to repeat the word. "Mm-mm" 

Loki swooped in from the side with a baby wipe and deftly cleaned the sweet potatoes off of her face. 

The red head gave an indginant squawk at the attack on her person and tried pushing the hands away.

"Hush, little piglet." Loki admonished holding her arms out and wiping the orange food off of her chubby didgets.

The little girl frowned at the cold baby wipe and kicked her legs once more.

"Hey," the brunette cooed trying to draw her daughters attention back to her, "Tori, say mama."

The god cleaned the rest of the plastic off of the highchair and then tossed the cloth into the trash can with a flourish.

"Mmmmmmuh"

"Mom-ahhh" she encouraged with a brilliant smile as she leaned forward.

Loki rolled his eyes and promptly bent down and scooped his wife out of the chair and sat down in her place.

The brunette glared at him as he placed her on back his lap.

"You could've just pulled up a chair." His wife grumbled shifting on his legs.

Green eyes roamed hungrily down her form and he smirked.

"I'd rather be your chair, my darling." And with that he pressed a kiss to her exposed neck.

"Hey cut that out," she breathed pulling away slightly, "I don't want her going to therapy because you can't keep your hands off of me."

Loki chuckled deeply and looked over at Victoria who was giving them a particularly crooked grin.

"Princess," her father addressed her sweetly, "can you say father?"

The one year old blinked expectantly over at him making him frown.

"Or mother?" He suggested lightly.

"Babe, she can't even say mama I doubt something as formal as father or mother will come out."

"Victoria is an intellegent child, she will learn to formally address us as mother and father soon enough." He reasoned leaning forward and combing the baby's curly hair out of her eyes.

"What's wrong with daddy?" Darcy huffed folding her arms, "or mommy? We called ourselves that for this long, why change it now?"

"It is far too plebeian for a future queen to say." He intoned wrapping his arms around his wifes waist.

"Well I hate to tell you, but while you may be royalty-I was born and raised in middle class America, and Tori will more than likely inherit my plebeian ways." She stated somewhat proudly.

"Perhaps," the god smirked resting his chin on her shoulder, "but it is nothing a little ettiquette lesson can not replace."

Darcy felt a headache coming on as she rolled her eyes. "This isn't exactly My fair lady, babe." 

"Not yet anyway." He commented lightly.

"Behh.." the little girl gurgled to herself.

Immediately the baby was the center of attention as her parents leaned forward in anticipation.

"Behh?" Darcy frowned, "whats behh? How about mama? Or dada." She encouraged with a wide grin.

The child wrinkled her forehead in slight concentration as she babbled again. "Baaaehha.." 

"Father." Loki spoke reaching out and grabbing her hand to get her attention, "Fa-ther." 

Tori smiled down at his hand on hers and  
Proceeded to use her other one in hopes to draw it into her mouth.

"Well there goes her attention span." Loki sighed trying to untangle his fingers, "which she gets from you by the way."

Darcy scoffed helping him pull his hand out of the infants firm grip, "Um no that's all your gentics right there, babe." 

"Bhaaaabe." Victoria whined in frustration reaching for her fathers hand.

The couple sat in stunned silence as their little girl reached her arms up clearly wanting out of the chair.

"Baaaaaaaabe!" She pouted with the hint of a tantrum beginning to ensue.

Darcys jaw dropped slightly and she flinched when her husbands body became ridged beneath her.

"You have got to be joking." Loki moaned as his wife hopped up from his lap and pulled Tori from the chair.

"Mama?" Darcy practically begged as she sat the one year old on her hip, "dada? Kitty, blankie, passy?" She suggested.

The red head frowned and reached her hand out to Loki who sat miserably in the chair.

"Baaaabe..." She cried softly with pleading eyes.

The god looked up at his daughter trying to ingnore the now amused face of his wife grinninh down at him.

"I think she's talking to you, babe."

"Baaaabe." Tori confirmed as Darcy held her out for her husband to take.

Giving a long suffering sigh the god stood to his feet and took his daughter in his arms.

"Babe." Their daughter cooed happily as she tangled her hands in his long black hair.

"Is it too late for mommy and daddy?" He grumbled pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "Daddy will get you anything your heart desires if you will never say that again."

Wiggling excitedly she brought both of her hands up to either side of his face and laughed. "Babababe!"

"Like mother like daughter." Darcy giggled madly as she watched Tori torment him.

Loki rolled his eyes and barely contained a biting remark.

"The pair of are out to get me. This I am sure of."

~~~~~~~~~

One week later

"Babe?" Tori asked holding out her rubber duck for her father to take.

Sighing he gently plucked the yellow bath toy from his daughters hand and thanked her.

Reaching behind her she retrieved her wash cloth and presented it to him as well.

"Babe." She smiled watching the water drip from the fabric.

"No, daddy already washed you." He stated gesturing to the material in her hand.

Sea green eyes looked up at him seriously as she implored to be washed again. "Baaaaabe!" 

"Victoria daddy is getting a headache." He moaned shifting on his knees beside the bath tub, "Can you please say something else?"

"No."

Loki snorted and shook his head, "of course not that would be too-" he stopped himself and peered strangley down at his child.

Victoria sat against the wall of the tub with her chubby legs stretched out before her imperiously.

He would have laughed had the look on her face not stilled his heart. It was of pure mischief, it was HIS look. 

The god felt himself amazed at the slight arch of her eyebrow and the way her full lips twisted into a lazy grin

Licking his lips he leaned forward staring into her eyes, "did you just tell your daddy no?"

"No." She chirped batting her wet lashes at him.

Lokis lips curled into a proud smirk as he reached down into the water and tickled her feet.

"No baaabe!" She squealed happily reaching down for his hands clumsily.

Relenting he chuckled and brought his hand up to lightly pinch her cheek.

"I'm on to you," he told her handing her the rubber duck back, "do not try to out mischief me."

Smiling to herself, Tori brought the duck up to her mouth and chewed on it eyeing her father coyly.

"No." 

"That's right."


	2. Bats and Birds

6 months later 

"Dat?" Victoria murmured reaching out for Bruces stethoscope.

"This helps me hear your heart." The older man stated tapping the instrument around his neck.

Darcy pressed a kiss to her daughters blue cheek and smiled. "Tori, can Bruce listen to your heart."

"-and lungs." He added absently placing the ear pieces in and holding the metal plate up.

Victoria looked hesitantly between Bruce and the stethoscope before deciding to bury her head into Darcys shoulder.

The brunette looked up at Loki who only nodded for Bruce to go ahead and place it on her skin.

Crying out she away flinched from the cold metal in the doctors hand.

"Daddy..." she whimpered with tears filling her eyes.

Loki frowned reaching out to cup the back of his daughters head.

"Daddy is right here, princess." 

Bruce felt around on her back a few moments more then pulled away with a sigh.

"Well you were right to encourage her to shift into her Jotun form, it's the only thing keeping her fever down."

"What's wrong with her?" Loki demanded his green eyes flashing up to calm brown ones.

Banner walked over to the cabients and began rumaging through their contents. 

"She has a mild case of croup and an ear infection, nothing serious but uncomfortable to say the least."

He squinted at a small glass bottle with an eye dropper and plucked it from the shelf.

"Two drops of this in her left ear twice a day," he said holding the medicine out to Darcy, "for her cough, run a hot shower and allow the room to fill with steam, it will ease her breathing."

"Thank you Bruce." The young mother smiled tiredly taking the bottle with her free hand.

~~~~~~~~

"God it feels like a sauna in here." Darcy said stepping quickly into the bathroom.

She huffed as her glasses fogged up, obscuring the view of her husband and child infront of her. 

"More like a swamp." Her husband commented as he sat on the bathroom floor with their daughter

Pushing her glasses up to rest on her head she lowered herself down to the cool tile across from them.

Victorias crimson eyes darted over to her mother and the snack she had brought with her.

Using her fathers knee as support she hoisted herself up and toddled over to her mother.

"Bana." She demanded pointing at the yellow fruit in Darcys hand.

"Yeah mommy brought you a banana," she said beginning to peel the skin away.

Another pair of crimson eyes looked over at Darcy expectantly.

"Did mommy bring me a snack?" 

Darcy rolled her eyes she broke the fruit in half and handed it to Tori.

"Hey," she admonished as she tried to stuff the whole thing in her mouth, "take small bites, ok?"

The child frowned down at the fruit and then took a comically small bite out of the banana.

"Well she seems to be feeling better." She commented handing her blue husband the other half.

Loki nodded in agreement and finished the food in only a few bites.

"After you left for work I put the drops in her ear, then I laid a few towels in the floor and we took a small nap."

"Jesus you two have been in here all day?" 

"She's marginally better than she was this morning." Loki shrugged watching as his daughter picked up one of the books he brought in.

"I'm sorry babe, I should have taken the day off to help you." Darcy apologized dragging a hand through her hair.

Loki watched as Tori dropped down into her mothers lap and began to casually flip through her book.

"Darcy we've been through this-"

"-yeah I know but still..." she grumbled wrapping her arms around the blue child in her lap, "Jane worked hard to get me this new position with her....but now I feel like I leave you two alone all the time."

The god sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You are not leaving us alone, you are working there is a difference." He stated clearly, "working here was part of the deal with Fury when we came to live here."

Darcy fixed him with a small sad smile, "You go on call with the team every once in a while, and here I am running off at eight o'clock every morning."

"Yet when I go on call it is usually for a few days at a time." He replied seriously reaching out and placing a hand on her knee, "and it pains me to leave the both of you then, more than you will ever know."

Darcy reached down and took his hand in her own squeezing it tightly.

"Never feel as though you are leaving us, you are providing for us and for that we are grateful."

"Well I'm no bread winner here." Darcy laughed forcing back her tears, "I know how much you get paid for those missons."

The god smirked slyly at her as he ran his blue thumb over her marquise diamond ring, the band of it encrusted with emeralds.

"Daddy?" The little girl piped up.

He brought own crimson gaze down to his child with an indulgent smile.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Book?" She asked handing her blue book over to him.

"Yes, daddy will read to you."

The red head leaned back into her mothers body expectantly as he held the book out to the side.

"Stella Luna." Loki projected opening up the book from the side.

"Bat!" Tori interupted looking up at her mother excitedly.

Darcy laughed and nodded in agreement, "That's very good, she is a bat."

Seemingly content with her knowledge thus far she settled back and allowed her father to continue reading.

Darcy felt herself being lulled to sleep by the steady low rumble of her husbands voice mixed with the heat in the bathroom.

It felt nice, after a busy day looking at computer screens and weather radars with Jane. Not that she didn't love her new job, she just loved her little family more.

"Biirdss!" The toddler gasped practically crawling out of her lap to point at the book.

Her father paused and allowed her to gush over the picture of the baby birds that Stella Luna had fallen into.

"What is it with her and birds?" Darcy pondered aloud as she watched her daughter lightly touch the picture.

"Stark showed her the angry birds game on his tablet. That is all she has babbled about for the last few days." He groaned shifting on the hard floor.

"Well atleast it's an animal...and not the tablet itself." She reasoned.

Tori took the book from her fathers hand and sat down on the floor tracing the outline of the picture.

"Victoria," Darcy asked trying to draw her attention away from the book, "are you ready for dinner?"

"No." She replied happily kicking her feet back and forth.

Darcy shot her husband a look as he chuckled.

Clearing his throat lamely under the brunettes intense gaze he stood offering his hand to his wife.

Once to her feet Darcy opened the bathroom door and let out a sigh of relief at the cooler air.

"Come along piglet," Loki admonished bending down and scooping the girl into his arms, "your mother is requesting your presence at the dinner table."

"Puffs?" Tori asked her mother as Loki walked past her from the steaming bathroom.

"No, you can't have cheesepuffs for dinner." She intoned following her husband through the apartment until they reached the kitchen.

Pouting Victoria pulled back and looked up at Loki. "Puffs?" 

"I believe your mother said no." He told her firmly fixing his red eyes into her own.

"She's such a daddy's girl." Darcy laughed as she breezed into the kitchen and began pulling food from the freezer.

Loki raised his eyebrow as he pressed his hand to his daughters forehead checking her temperature.

"I recall a four month period where she refused to be held by me." 

"Yeah," she agreed with a laugh, "be thankful because during that four month period she was attached to my boobs."

"She still favored you over me." 

"She's a baby they go through fazes, if she had it her way she'd trade us in for cheesepuffs and a pet bird."

"No." Tori chirped from Lokis arms.

Setting the cutting board down Darcy smiled up at her daughter.

"Well thanks kid, it's nice to know we can still trust you."


	3. Worthy?

"Hello little red warrior." The god of thunder said smiling down at his niece.

With coloring books gathered around her the two year old grinned up at him from her spot on the floor.

"Hey big guy, is Loki with you?" Darcy called from the kitchen.

Setting his hammer down on the floor, the god carefully stepped around his niece below him.

"I regret to say he is not," he rumbled walking into the dining room, "Loki currently is questioning one of the suspects from the explosion."

"Which actually means he's magically manipulating them to tell the truth." She supplied getting out a carton of neopolitan ice cream from the freezer.

Her brother in-law laughed lightly ducking his head, "I'm afraid director Fury would have me call that 'classified information.' "

Darcy snorted retrieving a bowl and two ice cream cones before gesturing to Thor. "Chocolate, vanilla or strawberry?"

"Vanilla, thank you." 

"Care to stick around a while?" The brunette asked handing him his cone, "I know Tori and I aren't the best company but I haven't spoken to an actual grown up in two days."

Thor frowned slightly after licking the top of his treat.

"Did my brother not call you?" 

"No he did, the signal was all jacked up from your location."

"Ahhh." He added in slight realization.

Raising an eyebrow Darcy placed the tub back in the freezer.

"I'm not allowed to know the location am I?" She smirked grabbing the bowl and her own cone.

"Sorry, it's Classified information." He chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Can I have?" Victoria asked her uncle pointing to his frozen confection.

Darcy shot him a look when he looked as if he were going to agree.

Thor looked between mother and child uneasily. They both could tear you apart if they so wished, he wasn't really sure who to obey at the moment.

"Tori," her mother groaned shifting on the couch, "leave him alone and no you can't have his ice cream."

Frowning the red head backed away from Thor only to run over to her mother.

"Have this?" She asked pointing to Darcys hand.

"No this is mommys." 

"Mine." Tori affirmed reaching her hand out towards the ice cream cone.

"No," Darcy said swatting her grabby hands away gently, "you don't like strawberry, and you've already ate yours."

"Mommy, please." She whined bouncing on her tip toes.

When did she become such a pushover? 

Darcy rolled her eyes as she lowered the pink treat to her childs mouth.

Tori bounced on her toes excitedly and immediately dived into the cone.

"See Tori," Darcy sighed as she pulled it away watching the girl smack her lips in displeasure, "you still don't like it. Just like the last four times you tried it."

"She has quite the sweet tooth." Thor commented with a knowing smile, "Much like her father had when we were children."

Darcy nodded her head knowingly and watched as her daughter threw herself back into the pile of coloring books.

"He likes to deny it, but we know better." She told him with a sly grin, "When he was pregnant he ate a whole bowl of the Halloween candy, and then a package of pumpkin spice oreos."

"And I thought I had help with that?" A cool voice purred from the doorway.

"Daddy!" Tori cried reaching her arms out as he approached he with an adoring grin.

Deftly scooping the child up from the floor she wound her arms around his neck tightly. "Daddy I missed you." She chirped.

"I missed you more my little princess." He rumbled stroking a hand down her back, "May daddy have a kiss?" He asked brushing the curls out of her eyes.

The little girl turned and presented her cheek to him expectantly.

Loki chuckled softly pecking her on the cheek. "Just like your mother."

"I like to think I set a good example." Darcy complained from the couch.

"Playing hard to get is not what I would call a 'good example', darling." He reasoned as he placed his daughter back on the floor.

Loki grinned sauntering over to his wife and leaned down to capture her lips in a long kiss. 

Only as he pulled away did Darcy notice he had slipped his hand into hers and stole her ice cream cone.

"No thats fine," she huffed as he flopped down beside her licking the treat, "I was done anyway."

Loki smirked dragging his tongue across it and then gave a content sigh.

"And why are you even here?" Loki commented, too engrossed with the ice cream to bother looking up.

Thor rolled his eyes good naturedly and folded his arms. "I came to visit."

Loki only raised an eyebrow in response.

"Mine?!" The little girl shouted causing adults to glance up.

The red head was pointing excitedly to the hammer on the floor beside her uncle.

"No that's your uncles hammer." Her mother scolded gently, "Not yours."

Victoria frowned and gestured at it once more, this time in earnest.

"Can I play with?" 

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because it won't move."

"Why?" 

"Loki, any time you want to jump in that'd be great." His wife groaned tossing her head back against the couch.

The god glared at over at her playfully and leaned forward.

"Victoria-"

"-oh come now." Thor chuckled loudly, "she is more than welcome to play with it." He smiled leaning over and ruffling her dark ginger hair.

Blue green eyes lit up as she gently touched Mjolnirs leather handle and the runes on the sides.

Loki rolled his eyes as his brother continued to blather on. 

"Besides it's not as though she will-"

The crash and boom that followed next could rival that of a grenade going off as Mjolnir flew through the apartment wall.

What was even louder was the complete silence that followed.

Three pairs of terrified eyes landed on Victoria as she timidly walked over to the giant hole in the wall.

Standing on her tip toes she glanced inside and then turned around.

"Where it go?" She asked with a slight pout on her baby doll lips.

"I think I'm gonna pass out." Darcy croaked weakly from beside her husband.

Thor turned his azure eyes over to his sister in-law with more worry than she'd ever seen before.

"She is worthy." He murmured looking over at the couple.

Loki sat in astonishment before tossing his head back and chuckling madly.

"Of course she is." He exhailed with the beginnings of a vicious smirk on his lips, "Why ever would she not be?"


	4. Fear

Victoria Frigga, put that back on the table where it belongs." Darcy scolded for the third time.

Giggling to herself, the little girl in the high chair lowered her outstretched hand gently.

Loki observed his daughter fondly as the floating salt and pepper shakers were placed back on the table.

"Well done my sweet girl," He praised leaning over to kiss her on the cheek, "You never cease to amaze me."

Big sea green eyes glinted up at her father with such mischief it made Darcy groan.

"There is no denying that she is your child." His wife sighed placing her head in her hands tiredly, "she has your expressions mastered."

"Darling," Loki chuckled glancing over at his wife, "could you please try to show a bit of enthusiasm? Her seidr is finally making itself known."

The brunette rolled her eyes and leaned back in the booth folding her arms.

"Babe, I'm totally stoked she inherited your magic. It wasn't like I was praying she'd be born a muggle or something."

Loki blinked at her before raising an elegant black eyebrow.

"This isn't Harry Potter." 

"Well I figured it was a good enough example." She shrugged.

Shaking his head he glanced quickly around the restaraunt before continuing.

"Then why not praise her a bit? She's not hurting anyone with her abilities." He asked unfolding his napkin and placing it in his lap.

Darcy gave her daughter a side glance and bit her lip nervously.

"Loki, I love her to death and I really mean it when I say that I am happy she has these abilities."

"But?" He ventured folding his arms and frowning.

"Loki..." She huffed in frustration, "Look at the world! Look at what happened to what happened when the world found out about soldiers with super serum, green rage monsters and Gods from different planets. How do you think they will respond to a toddler with green magic coming out of her fingers"

Loki kept his composure for Victorias sake, but did manage a nasty glare.

"You sound ashamed of us," he responded cooly, "did it escape your notice that you married a God from a different planet."

Lokis icy glare melted away when the beginning of tears formed in his wifes eyes.

"How could you say that?" 

"Darcy-" he sighed leaning forward attempting to grasp her hand on the table between them.

The brunette pulled it back quickly and shifted in her seat.

"I'm not ashamed of her, or you for that matter." She replied quietly as she wiped the tears from under her glasses, "I'm just scared for the both of you."

Loki leaned back in his own seat with a knowing sigh and watched Darcy shake her head.

"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown." She recited under her breath.

"Hp. Lovecraft." Loki offered with a bitter smile, "I suppose he did say it best."

Darcy gave him a tiny sad smile before looking over at her daughter.

"Until she is in complete control of her seidr, I do not want her using it in public." She said looking up and giving him a hard stare, "please just allow me that solace, if only for now."

Loki met her gaze and nodded his head in agreement. "As you wish."

"Thank you."

Loki gave his wife an easy smile as she took his hand in her own.

"After her third birthday I will start teaching her how to properly cast and control her magic." 

Darcy tilted her head curiously and stroked her thumb over the top of his hand.

"What all does that entail?" She asked curiously, "like unlocking spells and conjuring a patronus?"

"Again, this is not Harry Potter." He grumbled.

"Where's Pizza?" Victoria interupted as she looked between her parents.

"They don't have pizza here Tori," Darcy admonished gently, "We are getting tacos."

Tori wrinkled her nose and fell back against her high chair with a tiny huff.

Loki raised an eyebrow and shrugged looking over at his wife.

"I really have no idea where she gets her attitude from."

"I really hope that was sarcasm babe, because I'll make a power point presentation on where she gets her attitude from."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short, but I will try to put out another chapter before Thanksgiving. Thank you so much for the lovely comments they continue brighten my day.


	5. Fire bug

"You asked to see us director Fury?" Loki drawled from the doorway where he and his wife stood.

The older man marked a few more notes on his paper before gesturig them inside.

"So are we in trouble or something?" Darcy asked skeptically taking a seat in the black leather chair, "Or are we getting a raise? That'd be awesome too."

A brown eye glanced over at her making her sigh. "Or not..." she mumbled crossing her legs.

Placing his pen on his desk the director leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers.

"This is about the fire that broke out in Harlem last night." He said giving Loki a pointed stare.

Loki raised an eyebrow and inclined his head. "It was taken care of by Stark and myself. So what is there to discuss?"

"NYC police and fire department were unable to find what started the fire. Which a fire of that magnitude is rather suspicious to say the least." He stated looking between the pair.

"Go on." Loki droned from his seat.

"So out of my own curiosity I had Barton and Nat inspect the apartments-what was left of them anyway."

Darcy leaned forward in interest as the director stood from his desk.

"Did they find anything?" She asked craining her neck as he walked over to a filing cabinet.

"It took them a while, but they did end up finding the cause of the fire." He replied.

Pulling out the middle drawer he slid his hand under it and pressed a hidden button.

Loki stood to his feet along with his wife as the wall next to the cabinet parted.

Fury motioned for them to follow him as he strode into the brightly lit tunnel.

Darcy reached behind her for Lokis hand and felt her nerves ease as his long cool fingers wrapped around her own.

They passed a few sheild agents on their way down before they came to a stop.

Removing his leather glove fury placed his palm on the scanner.

"Ready to meet the fire bug?" He muttered as access was granted to them.

"Fire bug?" Loki frowned as they stepped through the doors.

"Well actually, Fury corrected himself walking over to the fire proof cell, "his name is Jorian."

"Oh my god...." Darcy murmured as they came to stand next to him.

Fury smirked looking over the young couple. "Who knew something as big as that fire came from someone so small."

Darcy felt her heart clench in sympathy as she watched the little boy curled up on the sleeping cot.

The child slept shirtless under the blanket, revealing more of his beautiful mocha skin.

He shifted slightly turning his head causing the black dreadlocks to fall in his face.

"How?" Loki whispered needlessly he doubted the boy could hear them, "He couldn't be more than five years old."

"He's four actually." Fury sighed walking over to a table and picking up a file, "and he is a mutant."

Loki stepped away from the glass as Fury handed him the boys papers.

Date of birth- May 15th  
Age- 4  
Height- 41 inches  
Weight- 38 lbs  
Eye color- Hazel  
Ethnicity- African-Barbadian  
Country - Barbados, St. Lawrence  
Blood type-Unidentifiable

"Where are the boys parents?" Loki murmured glancing up from the boys chart to see Fury leaning forward on the table.

"Mother is dead, no father. He was raised by his grandmother in Barbados." 

Darcy frowned turning away from the glass to look at them.

"So how'd he get to New York?" 

Fury rolled his shoulders as he stood straight once more.

"Grandma shipped him up to an aunt that lived in Harlem, and apparently aunties boyfriend liked to use him as a punching bag."

"Which started the fire." Loki supplied.

"Bingo." The director praised before shooting the God a sly glance, "Any type of abilities, magic or mutant alike I imagine work the same." He added as an after thought.

The green eyed god tossed the file back on the table and ran a hand through his hair.

"What are you suggesting?" Loki snapped tiredly, "that I teach him?"

"Well from what I've heard your about to start teaching your daughter." He admonished tightly.

"Where will he stay?" Darcy interupted walking over to the two men.

Director Fury sighed heavily and shrugged. "We haven't exactly found a place for him yet, putting him in foster care is too much of a risk to the general public."

"Well keeping him in a cell isn't a suitable enviornment for him either." The brunette reasoned, "he hasn't tried to set anything on fire in here has he?"

"No. Not yet anyway." Fury responded guffly.

"Well that's not good enough, he can't be alone like this he is probably scared out of his mind!" She spat gesturing harshly at the glass.

"I'm trying to protect people Mrs. Laufeyson," he growled, "Comfortability is not always included."

"Give the boy to us." Loki spoke suddenly causing the pair beside him to pause in suprise.

Furys eye darted over to him then over to Darcy questioningly.

The brunette looked anxiously over at the boy before nodding her head in agreement. "We can take him, that way Loki can teach him along with our daughter."

Fury shook his head firmly. "It's too risky. One wrong move wrong word said to him and the entire tower goes up in flames."

"I can suppress his abilities." Loki offered, "Charming a simple pendant or bracelet he can wear would control his powers."

"And if it doesn't?" Fury challenged coming to stand toe to toe with the god.

The god sneered down at the leader with little restraint. "Are you questioning my power?"

"I'm questioning your ability to take on another child." He bit out gravely.

A nasty remark was on Lokis lips before his wife pulled him back from Fury.

"Please." She said softly standing infront of him, "Trust us, we can do this we can keep him safe and help him to have a normal life. That's all we ask."

One dark brown eye looked down at the woman hesitantly before he huffed irritably.

"I only needed your husband to teach him if it was possible, the pair of you do not need to feel a moral obligation to keep the boy."

"It's not a moral obligation," Darcy added lightly, "He needs a family, a family that we are more than ready to welcome him to."

Rubbing the back of his neck he turned on his heel in a flourish of black leather.

"I'll notify stark that you and your 'family' will need a three bedroom apartment. And as for fire bug," he said gesturing at the sleeping child, "keep his powers on the down low."

~~~~~~~~

2 days later

Opening the door Darcy smiled brightly down at Jorian who was holding tightly onto Lokis hand.

"That was quick." She commented quietly as he lead the little boy into the new apartment.

"Indeed, I expected it to take longer." He added pausing to let the child adjust to his new surroundings.

"Hey Jorian," Darcy smiled walking over to the little boy.

His big hazel eyes glanced nervously up at her, "hello." He responded quietly.

Biting her lip she kneeled down to his level slowly, still allowing him some space.

"Well its awesome to finally meet you," she intoned evenly, "my name is Darcy and you've met my husband Loki of course." She grinned gesturing up at the tall god.

Jorian nodded slightly causing a wild dread lock to fall into his face.

"Jorian you are going to be living with us, and we just want you to know that if you need anything or if we have made a mistake just let us know alright?"

"Yes mam." He replied nodding his head.

Darcy managed not to frown at being called mam, and continued.

"Now we have a little girl named Tori-she's just a tad bit younger than you. Would you like to play with her while I find something for dinner?"

"Okay..." he said quietly as they lead him down the hallway and into the living room where Tori was scribbling in her coloring book.

"Princess." Loki said drawing her attention over to them, "come and meet Jorian-he is going to be living with us from now on."

Getting to her feet the three year old walked curiously over to the boy and pointed at his head.

"I like your hair," she said leaning forward to observe the locks, "do you want to color with me?"

Jorian nodded with a tiny smile and then looked up at Loki questioningly.

Loki gave his hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it, "You can go with her, she won't bite- we promise." He chuckled.

The boy smiled brightly up at the god before hesitantly following the red head over to the table.

"Jorian do you like mac and cheese?" Darcy asked as the little boy sat beside her daughter as she showed him her crayons.

"Yes mam." He said in a disracted voice as Tori gave him a purple crayon then pointed at the coloring book.

She smiled easily as Loki reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"He's not at all like what I imagined." Darcy confessed, "I honestly thought he'd be hiding in a corner or too scared to speak."

Loki hummed in agreement and watched as Jorian traded crayons with Tori with a shy smile.

"I believe Victoria is the reason why he is not."

"And the bracelet you charmed doesn't have any side effects does it?" She asked looking at the gold bangle on Jorians wrist.

"None. He is perfectly fine." He assured his wife.

"Good. Thats all I want."


	6. My Candle

One year later

"Keep your head up," Loki instructed gently, "Now take a deep calming breath." 

Jorian did as instructed and slowly raised the palm of his hand.

"Now I want you to picture a flame. Not a fire, a single burning flame."

"-Take your time, sweetie." Darcy comforted from her position the couch.

Hazel eyes focused on the palm of his hand with a small frown.

"I don't know how to make it that small...." he mumbled looking up at Loki, "I'm scared I'll burn your nice stuff."

Kneeling down to Jorians level he brought his hands to rest on the boys shoulders.

"Nice stuff can always be replaced. And its perfectly natural to be nervous-or even scared." He soothed tilting the boys chin up, "but once you learn how to control your precious gift, then you will learn to control your fear."

Wet hazel eyes looked into brillaint green ones hesitantly. 

"You can do it Jori!" Victoria encouraged bouncing beside her mother on the couch.

Jorian gave the red head a shy smile which she returned whole heartedly.

Loki smiled himself and took the palm of the child hand between the pair of them.

The god then turned it upright and gently brushed his fingers in the center.

"Focus your energy here, not on the entire surface."

Biting his full lips he let out a nervous breath before nodding his head.

"Ah ah-now do not close your eyes," Loki whispered, "I need you to use all of your senses when wielding your gift."

"Control your emotions! Discipline your mind." Darcy drawled from the couch in her best Snape voice.

Loki gave his wife a withering look trying to not laugh himself at the look of confusion on the boys face. "Darcy, this is not Harry Potter."

"-let me help daddy." Victoria trilled hopping off the couch and coming to stand beside Jorian.

Leaning toward his ear she began to whisper with a look of seriousness on her face. "pretend we are in the dark, and you can't find me." 

Frowning the little boy turned his head away to look curiously at the girl beside him.

"Pretend your hand is a candle," she urged reaching over to poke the center of his palm, "that way you can find me in the dark."

And suddenly her words seemed to be all the encouragment in the world.

A collective gasp sounded around the room as a brillaint flame sparked from the center of the childs palm.

"Very good Jorian, " Loki praised with a wide grin as he stood up.

Darcy clapped her hands together excitedly and got up from the couch to stand beside her husband.

"Dude that is awesome, I knew you could do it." She cooed looking down at the five year old.

"Thank you." He said blushing slightly from all the attention.

Loki couldn't help the warm feeling of pride swelling up in chest as he looked down at his two children.

"Can you extenguish it yourself, or do you need my help?" The god asked gently.

"-no I think I can do it." He assured Loki.

"Can I blow it out?" Victoria asked looking at Jorian.

Knowing that the boy would allow Tori to do anything to him Loki put his foot down.

"Victoria," he admonished as their adopted child held his palm out to her, "Jorian needs to learn to do this himself."

The red head scowled up at her father making him raise a challenging eyebrow.

It took a moment before she Huffed in defeat and stepped away from Jorian.

"Go ahead sweetie." Darcy said wrapping her arm around Lokis waist.

Taking a deep breath Jorian curled his fingers around the flame causing it to burn out slowly.

"Excellent." Loki breathed grinning down at the child, "you have done well Jorian, I'm very proud of you."

Shuffling shyly he glanced up at the taller man. "You are?"

Frowning for a brief second Loki dipped down and caught the boy under the arms.

Trills of laughter sounded through the apartment as Jorian was tossed in the air.

"Do you have reason to doubt me?" Loki growled playfully flinging him over his shoulder, "or shall I tickle you until you believe me?"

"Ahh no no no!" He rasped as the gods long white fingers danced up and down the boys sides.

"Then do you believe me?" He laughed as the boy squirmed on his shoulder.

Jorian squealed loudly, kicking his feet in an attempt to get away. "I do! I do!"

Loki winked over at his amused wife and growled once more, "Then let me hear you say it!" 

"Ok ok! You're proud of me!" He chortled as he was finally flopped upright.

"Do not ever forget that," the god whispered seriously, "you are very special to us Jorian."

Sighing happily the boy laid his head on Lokis shoulder.

"Yes sir."

"Alright kids," Darcy interupted picking up a fallen pillow and placing it back on the couch, "go wash your hands, I'll have dinner out in about five-ten minutes."

Tori sighed dramatically tossing her head back as Jorian was placed on the floor beside her.

"Ok, but can me and Jorian-"

"-May Jorian and I." Loki intoned automatically.

Wrinkling her nose Victoria shot her father a look before correcting her self.

"May Jorian and I set up a blanket fort in my room?"

Darcy groaned rubbing the back of her neck as she picked up another pillow. "Only if you eat all your green beans."

"-How about I eat 5."

"Um how about no, mommy says to eat them all." Darcy said folding her arms.

Pursing her lips Victoria folded her own arms.

"Daddy will let me eat five green beans."

Darcy let out a sarcastic bark of laughter, "Oh ho not while I'm here, now go wash up or I'll make you eat a whole plate of them, this is my bargain to you."

Eyes going wide Victoria ran out of the room only to back pedal to snatch Jorians arm taking him with her.

Loki snorted as Darcy rubbed her temples.

"That right there was all your attitude," she accused stabbing a finger at him, "All your sass piled into one four year old ginger kid."

Loki smirked evilly gliding over to his less than impressed wife.

"Forgive me, we have one child that always speaks her mind and one that we can barely get to speak at all."

Darcy smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jorian has come a long way, don't you think?"

"Indeed he has. And if I'm being honest if we didn't have Victoria he wouldn't be as well off as he is."

His wife nodded in agreement and pressed her head against his softly.

"Are you happy?"

"Mmm, so happy." He purred.


	7. A Puppy

4 months ago

"Shit."

"Quite." Loki gulped running a hand through his hair.

They sat beside each other on the edge of their bed staring blankly ahead of them.

"I uhh...I guess it happened when Thor and Jane had the kids a few weeks ago."

Loki nodded in agreement and shifted closer to his wife.

"When we had our once monthly date night." 

"Yeahhh.." she sighed shakily tapping the white plastic stick in her hand.

They sat quietly a few moments before Loki got to his feet slowly and extended his arm out to Darcy.

Darcy hesitantly placed her hand in his own and stood as well.

Lifting his other hand a green light grew in the palm of his hand. She inhaled sharply at the familiar glow and began to back away from him.

"Darcy?" He frowned.

"Wait-are we even going to talk about this?" She huffed crossing her arms.

Loki extenguished the light with a twist of his wrist and raised an elegant eyebrow.

"What exactly is there to talk about? You still cannot carry a child-"

"-yeah I'm well aware, but thanks for the reminder." She snapped leaning against the bedroom wall.

Huffing irritably the god walked over to sit on the bed facing his wife.

"Then what is it that you would like to talk about."

Darcy bit her lip letting her head fall back to tap against the wall.

"God I don't know...." she whined, "I mean do we even want more kids?"

"It is not something we have ever discussed." He admitted clasping his hands together.

"See," Darcy confirmed shrugging her shoulders, "We didn't even discuss it before we adopted Jorian."

"It took so long to have one of our own I doubt it ever crossed our minds to try again." Loki commented casually making his wife snort.

"Trying was never an issue," Darcy murmured softly, "keeping was."

Loki smirked down at the floor between them before shaking his head.

"What is it you want to do?"

His wife shrugged indifferently and adjusted her glasses. "I guess we don't need to have another kid."

Loki bit his tongue to keep him from making a scathing remark.

"But I guess this isn't really my choice. Do you want another baby?" Darcy asked fixing him with a serious stare, "Because you are the one that will be carrying it."

Loki brought his gaze up slowly to look at her and chuckled darkly. "Always so perceptive of everyone but yourself."

"Excuse me?" 

"After all this time, and you are still so damn bitter." Her husband seethed grasping the bed sheets in his hands, "Here I have given you a daughter, and taken in a boy to raise as my own and you are still bitter over not being something that you already are!"

"What are you talking about?" She shot back throwing up her hands in frustration.

"A damn mother!" He growled rising from the bed to loom over her. "I've made you a mother, not once but twice and you still feel as though you need to experience the motions of pregnancy to be one and it's not so!" 

Angry tears welled up in her eyes as she glared up at him.

"How many times do we need to have this same conversation until it gets through that stubborn head of yours." Loki pleaded grabbing her shoulders.

"I wasn't born from Frigga and yet she adored me, as I did her. Victoria and Jorian feel the same to you. You are a wonderful mother darling, most women would kill to have what I have given you!"

Lip wobbling dangerously Darcy pressed her head into Lokis chest and allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Loki crooned kissing the top of her head, "I did not mean to yell."

"No, I'm sorry I'm such a bitch." Darcy rasped with tears running down her cheek.

"Now tell me the truth." Loki murmured in her ear, "Tell me you want this baby."

She nodded her head silently into his chest making him smile slightly.

"Are you sure you're up to the challenge of two children and a cranky husband?" He teased her gently.

Darcy tilted her head up to look her husband in the eyes with a small smirk on her lips.

"Can't imagine it is much different from now."

3 months ago

"Babe, quit eating candy canes off the tree." Darcy admonished as she grabbed the last gift under the glowing pine tree.

"Daddy you're going to get a tummy ache." Victoria frowned as she and Jorian sat amongst a pile of wrapping paper and toys.

Loki sighed and looked down at Jorian, "Son, do you hear your mother and sister nagging at me?" 

The little boy on the floor looked up at Loki with a small smile, "Yes."

"Now do you care if I eat one more candy cane?"

"Yes." He giggled watching Loki playfully frown down at him.

"You do? But it's Christmas..."

"You can't have candy for breakfast!" Jorian giggled kicking his legs out infront of him.

Sighing dramatically Loki nodded in agreement to his children.

"I suppose you are right." The god then plucked one more from the branch and popped the end in his mouth, "but one more couldn't hurt."

Tori and Jorian laughed as he slipped out of Darcys reach as she began swatting at him.

"Ok gang." Darcy huffed kneeling down and placing the small rectangle gift between her children, "this gift isn't from Santa. This one is from your dad and I."

Victoria reached down and tore the paper off the top then gestured for Jorian to finish the job.

"It's a picture." He said slowly observing the odd photo inside the black frame.

"What is it of?" The little girl asked getting to her knees and peering down at it curiously.

"-that," Loki commented as he took a seat beside Darcy on the floor, "is a picture of your future sibling."

Tori and Jorian frowned even more before Darcy decided to jump in.

"You're going to be a big brother and sister in a few months. We are going to have a baby." She smiled excitedly.

It was quiet for a moment before Jorian spoke up.

"Is that why you ate all of Santas cookies? 'Cause there's a baby in your belly?"

Loki paused clearly caught off guard by the comment.

"Jorian how do you know I'm the one carrying the baby? And how did you know I ate those cookies?"

"Tori said you had her in your belly." He shrugged honestly, "and I saw you last night when I went to the bathroom."

This time it was Darcys turn to frown as she looked over at her daughter.

"Tori how did you know daddy carried you?" She demanded with a hint of frustraition creeping in her voice.

"The pink photo album in your closet." She mumbled mischeviously, "it had my name on it and there was pictures of daddy and you-then daddy with a big belly."

"That damn scrapbook Jane made you for my baby shower." Loki grumbled shooting his wife a look.

Groaning Darcy sighed heavily before continuing.

"Well now that we don't have to explain that part, are you guys excited for a new brother or sister?"

Jorian nodded in earnest making Loki smile around his candy cane.

"Um I have a question," Victoria said in a soft voice.

"Yes, princess?" 

"Can we get a puppy instead?"

2 months ago

"Late July." Bruce told the couple as he moved the sonogram wand along Lokis lower stomach.

"Perfect," Loki grimaced as he watched the screen before him, "I'll be fat and miserably hot."

Darcy snorted from beside him and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

"Perhaps a bit of planning might suit you better for next time." Bruce intoned as he clicked a few buttons here and there.

"This should be our last kid." Darcy snorted squinting at the screen as Bruce paused suddenly.

"...something the matter Banner?" Loki asked raising his head up slightly from the table.

Shaking his head Bruce began to zoom in on the screen.

"Well no nothings wrong," he said with a small quirk on his lips, "but this won't be your last kid."

"What?"

Looking smug as ever the doctor turned to look at the couple beside him. "It will be your last two kids."

"No fucking way." Darcy said loudly placing a hand over her mouth as she did so.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the language and then gestured to the screen where he outlined each fetus.

"Baby A, and baby B." He told them circling each one with his index finger.

"Twins." Loki breathed with a raised eyebrow, "we are going to have four children all under the age of six." He groaned throwing his free arm over his eyes.

"This might impress our daughter, she just might forget about asking for a puppy." Darcy laughed with a shake of her head.

Loki glared at her from under his arm. 

"Not amused."

Present Time

"Happy birthday, princess." Darcy grinned kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you mommy," she said sitting up in her chair and waiting patiently for her father to remove the number five birthday candle.

"I like your cake Tori." Jorian said admiring the tiny Avengers cake from beside her.

The red head looked over at her brother and grinned widely. "Thank you, do you want a piece?"

" 'Would you like a piece.' " Loki corrected lightly.

"Loki leave her be it's her birthday." His wife chuckled as she began to cut the tiny cake.

Rolling his eyes he took the candle and sucked the icing off the bottom with a content moan.

"Gods I'm starving." He complained watching the tiny cake be devoured by his children.

"The five slices of pizza not holding you over?" His wife teased turning on her heel.

Loki watched as she went to the fridge and pulled out two giant slices of cheese cake.

"Happy Valentines Day." She smirked holding out the strawberry glazed dessert.

"You spoil me." He told her as they sat down at the table.

"Oh I'm well aware." His wife nodded in agreement as she took a bite of her own cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure there are a bunch of mistakes, I type these chapters all on my phone so be on the look out folks.


	8. Snips and snails

5 months

"Piglet please come out..." Loki pleads  
Stroking the top of the blanket Victoria was hiding under.

"Go away." She replied brokenly as she shifted away from her fathers touch.

Darcy chuckled as her husband looked up defeatedly from their daughters bed.

"I think I should go get lunch ready." His wife said evenly, "Jorian would you like to help me while Tori and daddy have a chat?"

Jorian looked curiously over at the mound of sniffling pillows and blankets before nodding hesitantly.

The god rolled his eyes as his wife shot him a sarcastic thumbs up before closing the door behind them.

"Piglet-"

"Don't call me piglet." She mumbled from under the Slytherin blanket, "I'm upset with you daddy."

Loki couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him, honestly she must have gotten the dramatic trait from her mother.

"Forgive me Princess." He droned elegantly reclining back against the head board, "what have I done to upset you so?"

There was a moment of silence before the covers were flung back in earnest.

"Daddy I am cross with you because I don't want anymore brothers!" She stated Imperiously crossing her arms.

Loki frowned down at the child before a wide grin broke out on his face.

"Is this what you have been so upset about?" He cooed reaching out to brush a wild curl off her forehead. 

Victoria glared up at him and swatted his hand away as it attempted to fix the rest of her hair.

"Yes! I'm angry because I want two little sisters not two little brothers!" 

Loki felt his heart break noticing the tears welling up in her sea green eyes once more.

"Oh piglet..." He shushed her as he pulled the five year old into the small remainder of his lap. 

Victoria wiggled in protest before she rested her head against his chest in defeat.

"You do realize that I have no control over this?" He murmured pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "Mommies and daddies do not get to pick whether their babies are girls and boys."

"You didn't pick me to be a girl?" She asked in confusion, "Didn't you know what you wanted?"

The god found himself laughing again and pulled back to look at his child.

"Your mother and I knew we wanted a baby, and we did not care one way or another what they gender they were or what they looked like."

The red head looked up at her father momentarily then hesitantly looked down at the large belly between them.

"Sorry daddy." she murmured, "I'm just sad I don't get a sister like my cousin Avri."

"I know princess, but I'm sure you will be the most beloved sister to these two when they are born." 

Still slightly disheartened, Victoria reached out and laid a gentle hand on the swell of his belly.

"What's their names daddy?" She asked quietly as her fingers traced a pattern on the grey t-shirt.

Loki shifted against the headboard to allow his daughter more room to feel his abdomen.

"Well lets see here," he hummed taking her hand and guiding it to the lower right side of his belly, "this is your brother Alexander Vali," then guiding her other hand over to the top left part of his stomach he patted her hand, "and this is your other brother William Nari." 

Victoria nodded quietly and rubbed the two areas in deep concentration. 

"Oh!" She squeaked pulling her hands back in shock, "Daddy did you feel that?!"

Loki smirked at the awed look on her face as she tentitively placed her hands back on his belly. 

"I did indeed, you're brothers have been doing that for a couple weeks now."

"Does it hurt?" She asked him leaning down to press her ear to his belly.

"It is uncomfortable sometimes," he admitted stroking her head tenderly, "but I do not mind. It means they are strong and healthy, and I could not ask for more."

"Daddy?"

"Yes piglet?"

"When I grow up will I have babies?" She asked innocently pulling away to look up at him.

Pursing is lips he shook his head, "You will after you become Queen of Asgard, and then only after you have married."

"When can I marry, daddy?" She questioned brushing the hair back from her eyes.

"Never." He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"I think your mother has our lunch ready," he replies smoothly, "care to race me?" He adds as an extra to the distraction.

"I'll beat you!" She giggles wrenching herself from her fathers grasp, "catch me if you can!" She yells running out of the room.

Staring up at the ceiling Loki closes his eyes tiredly. 

"Mother, how in the world did you manage? Is this pay back for when I was her age?" 

The god smiled bitterly at the silence that followed.

But in his heart he knew that his mother was laughing merrily at his expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah....its been a hot minute. Sorry for the short chapter Ive hit a major writing block..not really just a lazy block. Anyway this chapter will get my ass in gear to finish this bad boy hopefully before the months out. Enjoy and Im sure the writing sucks as usual


	9. Misery Business

It's on...I think..." Darcy murmured shifting the camera in her hands.

"Are you sure?" Loki frowned peering over at the camcorder.

"Well the light is on but I the screen is black..." she said with slight confusion.

Reaching out Loki tapped the round plasic ring around the camera. "I think you forgot to take the cap off darling."

Scrunching her face Darcy flipped the object over and pried the plastic cap off of the lens.

"Jesus Christ." She mutters in embarassment.

"We act as though we've never used this damn contraption." Loki chuckles pushing his empty plate away, "Of course it has been a while."

Darcy hummed in agreement before rising from the kitchen table and pushing her chair in.

"Well atleast I can see out of it now..."

"How unfortunate" He sighed dramatically, "please tell me this is will be our only video."

Darcy smirked down at her husband as she attempted to focus the camera under the lights of the kitchen.

"Ah, there we go!" She grinned zooming in on her husband, "babe, you look stunning as ever."

He rolled his eyes in response.

"...that's it work it, show me that sexy bitch face." Darcy chuckled taking a tiny step back.

"Darcy, you are ruthless." He finally laughs, "are we going to do this or not?"

"Hey I'm ready whenever you are." She shrugs leaning back on the kitchen island, "and I assume you know the drill?" She says gesturing at him.

Loki takes a deep breath before bracing himself on the table and back of his chair as he stands.

"Are you ok?" Darcy said taking a step forward only to be waved off as Loki presses a hand to his lower back.

"I'm fine, lets get this done so I can sit back down." He murmurs tiredly as he shifts his weight.

Darcy nods in agreement, and proceeds with the video.

"Ok kids, this is your gorgeous dad. Who is obviously a tad uncomfortable at the moment." 

Lokis head snaps up to glare into the camera. "Understatement." 

"I know babe I know," she smiles sympathetically, "just do the belly shot-and you can sit back down." Darcy says gently.

Loki gives her a withering look as he pulls his pajamas bottoms down around his hips, "I'll warn you, this is not a pretty sight." He grumbles rucking up the over sized t-shirt.

Darcy gave a low whistle before shaking her head in amazement.

"Babe, you're-"

"Huge? Cumbersome? The size of a damn planet?" He supplied with the faintest trace of a smirk on his face.

"All the above." She agreed.

Turning to the left he made sure his wife got the epic profile of his belly.

"Alright, now may I sit back down?" He whined already inching back towards the chair.

Darcy nodded and made a move to help him back in his chair.

"I'm fine-please don't fuss." He sighed sitting back down heavily in his chair.

Biting her lip Darcy once more inched away from him and went back to her position at the island.

"Now just like last time I've a list of questions for you about your pregnancy." She said smiling brightly.

The dark haired God nodded his head and and placed his hands on either side of his belly.

"Alright babe, how far along are you?"

"I am currently six months." He said quickly brushing his hair up into a sloppy bun.

"Anything particularly exciting about this pregnancy?" She encourages watching as he tucks a stray curl behind his ear.

"By exciting I suppose I could mention that there are two little parasites feeding off of me."

His wife bites her lower lip to keep from laughing too hard and decides to press on.

"So we are expecting twins," she supplies, "Now how big are the babies right now?"

"Too damn big." He whines rubbing an elegant hand across his abdomen, "they both are around three pounds."

"Which is not suprising because Tori was a pretty big baby herself." Darcy reminds him reassuringly.

Loki raises an eyebrow at his wife. "Oh believe me I haven't forgotten." 

"Care to tell the total weight gain so far?"

Loki grimaced and looked down at his belly.

"Forty two pounds."

"Favorite maternity clothes?"

"Only the ones I used when I carried Victoria" Loki said shifting to lean against the table.

"Are your sleeping habits off?"

"I'm actully sleeping quite well these days," he muses rubbing his temple, "it must be from exhaustion."

"Ok this is my favorite question," she grins zooming in on him, "any cravings?"

"Oooh..." He leers at is wife and meets her gaze from over the camera, "other than wild nasty sex?"

The brunette almost chokes and lowers the camera slightly. "Food cravings! Not the cravings from your increased libido!"

The god smirks evilly and stretches his legs out infront of him. "You love it darling."

Darcy felt the heat rising to her cheeks and shook her head "Food Cravings." She implored sternly.

"Chinese."

"And..."

"Anything salty really..." He confessed, "With Victoria it was mainly sweets, but I find myself day dreaming of french fries covered in salt." 

"Which I'm sure is stellar for your health." The brunette laughed as she hopped up to sit on the counter.

"Speaking of food, whats on the menu tonight?" He asked softly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Probably popcorn shrimp and fish sticks." She said distractedly, "The kids have a newfound passion for them."

Loki wrinkled his nose in mild disgust.

"Or perhaps mommy and daddy could order take out?" He drawled giving her his most charming smile.

"Yeah that's exactly what I was thinking." She said with a content sigh. "Ok lets regroup-are you having any aversions to certain foods?"

"Well it's not coffee this time around," he then grins widely as Darcy mouths a quick 'thank god', "Actually it is not really anything, come to think of it." He shrugs honestly.

"Which is a major plus," Darcy comments as she grabs her coffee cup beside of her for a sip, "Now tell the camera what bundles of joy we are expecting."

Loki gives the camera a brilliant smile despite how tired he is.

"Both boys," he says happily before a dark chuckle escapes him, "Much to their sisters dismay."

Darcy snorts lightly at the comment and decides to spice up the conversation.

"Well I guess we could always try for a girl next time..."

Lokis head began to tilt dangerously as his eyes bore icily into her.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He sneered, "It is 7:30 am, and you drag me out of bed to do a video where I talk about how miserable I am-and you have the nerve to ask for another child?"

Darcy was practically falling of the island from laughing so hard as her husband continued to rant.

"-why are you laughing? If the comment was intended to be a joke, it wasn't the slightest bit funny." He pouted shifting uncomfortably in the kitchen chair.

His wife let out one last giggle before turning the camera off. 

"Aww Babe c'mon-"

"No."

"Baaaabe," she cooed walking over to him and dropping to her knees.

Loki rolled his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on top of his belly.

"It wasn't funny." He complained stiffly, "now apologize to me."

The brunette smiled and nuzzled his belly, "I'm sorry, I promise I won't make anymore suggestions."

The god pursed his lips in doubt, but allowed his hands to stroke through his wifes long hair in forgiveness.

"Are you really this miserable?" Darcy asked quietly.

"...it's truly nothing like with Victoria." He admitted helplessly, "With her it was back aches and morning sickness. And with these two it's a constant issue. Shortness of breath, stabbing back pain, braxton hicks, you name it."

"Will it be worth it?" Darcy asked raising her head off of his bump to look up at him.

The god placed his hand on the side of her face gently causing her to lean into the warm touch.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us take a moment to remember Mr. Alan Rickman and all the wonderful work he has done in film and on stage. You will truly be missed.


	10. Fire and Ice

"Goodbye Tori," the little boy whispered stroking a hand down her arm softly, "I'll miss you."

The redhead gave a content sigh as she slept, her head turning unconciously at the sound of his voice.

With a heavy heart Jorian hefted his backpack onto his shoulders and with one more longing look he left her room.

Tiptoeing down the hallway Jorian made sure to hold his breath as he passed his adoptive parents room. 

The soft breathing of Tori's mother almost made him want to stop himself from what he was about to do. 

They had been so kind to him and so loving but his time here was coming to an end, and he figured it would be a good decision on his part.

He felt his heartbeat quicken as he made his way through the dark living room. The sight of the brass knob on the front door an eerie promise that once he left he could never come back.

Trembling fingers reached out to finally take his leave from the Laufeyson home when suddenly a lamp turned on behind him.

"Jorian." a firm voice called out.

Intense dread filled the young boy as he slowly turned around to face Loki.

Exhausted green eyes gazed down at the boy in question as they caught sight of the over stuffed backpack.

"Are you leaving us?" The god questioned with a sad smile, "We had expected you to stay a while longer." 

Jorian felt his eyes begin to water from the embarassment of being caught.

"For How long?" The boy sniffled pittifully.

The god sighed heavily as he made careful steps towards the child.

"I was hoping that it would be forever." 

Jorians face crumpled as he dropped his backpack on the floor and began to cry.

Loki quickly made to close the gap between them and scooped the child up in his arms despite the protest in his back.

"Hush," he crooned kissing the boys temple, "you are not in trouble, but I believe we need to have a talk."

Jorian hiccuped as he pressed his head into the mans shoulder.

"Just me and you?"

"Yes sweet one, just me and you." He affirmed rubbing the boys back soothingly.

Moments later Jorian found himself sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of milk set before him.

The boy tucked a dread behind his ear nervously as he watched Loki shuffle around the kitchen.

Opening a few cabinets he grumbled to himself as he reached up to the top shelf pulling out salt and vinegar chips and a package of oreos.

The god set the oreos beside Jorian before setting down heavily in his own chair.

"Please don't tell your mother." Loki asked with a chuckle as he opened the bag of chips and ate a handful.

"Yes sir."

The gods emerald eyes roamed over the child in deep thought before finally speaking.

"Jorian, why were you going to run away?" He asked softly before popping another chip in his mouth.

Jorian shifted uneasily in his chair knowing that he was not going to leave the table until Loki got the truth.

"Because you're having babies." He mumbled toying with the glass of milk beside of him.

Loki tilted his head in curiosity as the boy reached in the package for a cookie.

"Now why would you leave because of that?" 

Jorian shrugged like it was an obvious answer. "Because they are boys," he then dropped his gaze to the floor sadly, "and you wouldn't need me once they got here."

Furrowing his brows the god stretched his legs out in front of him.

"Now what gives you that impression? Do you believe we wouldn't adore having three sons?"

Jorians eyes remained glued to the floor, trying to keep what little composure he had.

"You are right sweet one, you are not needed" loki commented casually digging into the bag once more, "You are wanted, and so-so very much loved."

His eyes began to water again as he timidly glanced up at the god who was licking the salt off of his fingers.

"But it's different...cause Tori and the babies are your own."

"As are you." He argued lightly giving him a firm look.

"No I'm not," Jorian mumbled tiredly, "I don't even look like you guys"

"Appearances do not make a family my child. It runs so much deeper than that." He mused as he folded the half empty bag of chips and set them on the table, "your mother doesn't look Jotun like Tori and I-"

"She's not my mother!" Jorian snapped hopping up from the chair. 

The god eyed the boys clenched fists as a light blue flame burned around them dangerously.

Loki watched at him a moment more, then licked his lips and nodded slowly.

"Then am I not your father?" 

Jorians lip began to wobble dangerously he could hardly see the man before him from all the tears.

"Because I was rather fond of the idea that you were my son." He said leaning forward and opening is arms. 

It took a few moments but Loki was mildly suprised at how easily Jorian fell into his embrace after that.

"I'm sorry!" He wailed burrying his head into the crook of his neck, "I-I'll never try to l-leave again. Please don't be mad at m-me..."

"Never. Never, would I let you leave us." Loki breathed feeling a few tears clinging to his own lashes, "My sweet, sweet boy."

After several more minutes Loki gathered the boy into his arms once more and went back into the living room.

Jorian protested weakly when he was laid on the couch as Loki went to the nearby shelf and retrieved a movie.

After setting the disc in the player the god grabbed the appropriate remotes and sat beside the boy.

"What are we watching?" He hiccuped leaning into his adoptive fathers side.

Loki brushed a dreadlock out of the childs face and smiled, "You'll see." He then repositioned the pair of them so they were lying on their sides.

Jorian frowned as he attempted to snuggle back further into the god. "I think your belly is in the way." 

The god laughed lowly as he pressed a kiss to the top of the boys head. "Believe me my son, no one knows better than me."

~No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope. Somewhere something is calling for you Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see~

Later on in the movie Loki watched Jorians reaction as Tarzan and Kala listened to each others hearts.

The child lying beside him smiled softly in response and turned his face to meet Lokis.

"I didn't mean it when I said Darcy wasn't my mother." 

Loki tugged fondly on his hair, a gentle smile on his lips.

"I know you didn't mean it. But take care to not speak from bitterness Jorian. Sometimes we do not get the chance to take them back from those we've hurt."

The boy nodded his head in understanding, then brought his hand up to press his hand palm to palm with the gods.

"I promise I won't."


	11. Running with Scissors

Victoria frowned as she watched her mother and father in the kicthen.

"Daddy why is mommy cutting your hair?"

The god kept his head down but managed a side glance at his curious daughter.

"Because daddys hair is too long to be manageable." Darcy said sectioning the hair like in the youtube video.

Victoria furrowed her brow and leaned forward in her chair to get a better look.

"But daddy I love your long hair, you don't need to cut it- we can put it in a pony tail." She suggested.

The god chuckled gently rubbing a hand down his belly. "My hair will still be well past my shoulders piglet. It's just grown far too much for even a pony tail to control."

"Ok." Darcy announced keeping tension on the first section of hair, "Jorian-scissors please." She said holding out her hand to the boy beside her.

The child handed his mother the red kitchen scissors with a smile.

"Ready?" Darcy asked her husband.

The god raised an eyebrow but kept his head bowed down. "Do it."

Their daughter gasped loudly as six inches of curly black hair hit the floor.

"I still think we should have shaved the side of your head." His wife said gently picking up the longer sections as she continued, "go all skrillex this head."

"If it gets any hotter I might take you up on that offer." He confessed with a hint of a smile.

Several moments later Jorian has the broom in his hand sweeping the fallen hair.

"I'll put these back in the cabinet." Tori announced carefully grabbing the scissors.

Her mother nodded distractedly as she helped Jorian with the broom.

"Ok, and please walk with those in your hand!" Darcy said watching her daughter leave the kitchen.

Once all the hair is in the trash can Darcy helps Loki remove the towel from his shoulders 

"Better?" She smirks coming around the dining room chair to stand before him.

Loki hums in approval as he sweeps his hair up into a bun once more.

"Much better, I feel as though it won't be long before I need to shift. I'm beginning to overheat." He grumbles fanning himself irritably.

His wife looks down at the black tank top stretched almost to its limit over his belly.

"I had a feeling you were almost to this point." She nodded holding out her hands for him to take.

Leaning forward slightly the god pauses suddenly, "hold on a moment-" he rumbles letting out a pained grunt.

"What's wrong daddy?" Jorian asks coming to stand beside his father cautiously.

"Daddys fine." He assures him groaning softly.

Loki then wrinkles his nose giving the floor a hard stare as he shifts to the far left.

"Babe?" 

"Daddy?" Jorian chimes again reaching out a steady hand.

"-I'm fine-I'm fine," he winces taking his hand and pressing it on the upper side of his belly, "he has his foot jammed in my ribs."

Darcy lets out a small breath she had been holding as she kneels down beside her husband.

"He acting up in there?" She laughs placing her hand beside Lokis, "Let me guess, it must be Alex?"

"As usual he is the culprit," Loki scoffs allowing his wife to rub the outline of their child under his skin, "Ungh-Alexander please stop, that hurts daddy." He whines repositioning once more.

"Come on big guy." Darcy sighes slowly standing back up, "lets get you to the couch. Maybe he'll wiggle out from under your ribs on your way there."

Loki glared up at his wife but took her offered hands anyway.

"Ahh..." he breathed eyes going wide and cupping his lower belly, "Now William is pressing on my bladder." 

"No rest for the wicked, huh?" His wife said winking at Jorian.

The boy managed a small smile before bringing his concerned eyes back to the god.

"I'm alright son." Loki soothed reaching down and running a protective hand through the boys dread locks.

"Let me use the bathroom, then we can pile up in the living room for a movie." He told the child gently, "and if memory serves correctly Jorian, I believe it is your turn to pick what we watch." 

Hazel eyes lit up happily as he quickly scampered from the kitchen to the living room.

"Please make sure he doesn't pick from our collection of movies." Loki drawled pressing a hand to his lower back as they followed him.

Darcy dropped to her knees beside her son as they filed through the bookcase of movies.

"Really? I was just thinking it would be a good time to watch Inglorious Bastards." 

The god shot her a half hearted glare as he walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

Sighing at the sight of the closed door he rapped his knuckles against it.

"Not yet daddy, I'm almost done."

Loki snorted to himself and leaned against the doorframe. "Apologies, but your little brother is being quite adamant that I go now."

"Ok ok, just one more second-" she huffed from inside the bathroom,"ok now you can come in."

The god frowned at the door momentarily before turning the handle.

"Surprise!" The little girl squealed in excitement as she held the pair of scissors in her hand.

Emerald eyes went wide in complete terror at the sight before him.

His daughters long curly red hair was now laying on the bathroom floor at her bare feet.

"Don't you like it daddy?" She asked running her hand experimentally through the boyish cut hair. 

"Babe, what about this movie?" Darcy asked coming down the hallway, "it's pg-13 but we can skip the bad parts."

After getting no answer Darcy adjusted her glasses and walked closer to him.

Lokis jaw was set, his lips pressed into a firm line and his nostrils flared dangerously. He looked absolutely ready to go off like a bomb, if only it hadn't been for the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Babe?" She frowned reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder.

"Hi mommy!" Tori giggled popping her head from around the bathroom door.

Darcys jaw dropped at the sight of her little girl standing amongst all of her beautiful hair.

"VICTORIA FRIGGA!" She screeched looking around the floor in disbelief, "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

~~~~Later on.....

Loki pressed his wet face into the pillow and let out a ragged breath.

"How could she?" He sniffled running a hand down the side of his face wearily, "why does she always need to act on impulse?

Darcy sat cross legged on the bed beside of him and ran a soothing hand along his side.

"She knows she did wrong, and it is up to us to find a suitable punishment for her actions." His wife sighed in disapointment.

The god glared up at the ceiling shaking his head, "I can not believe that child." 

"Oh I can." Darcy intoned with a smirk, "lets not forget you, Mr. god of mischief. I'm sure you caused your parents more trouble than this when you were little."

The brunette watched as Loki brushed away more tears in frustration.

This was honestly the most she had ever seen him cry.

"Hey-hey," she said gently positioning herself to lay beside of him, "it's just hair-it'll grow back babe."

Loki let out a bitter laugh and turned to face his wife. "Just hair? She looks like a damn thrall!" He spat clenching his fists, "heir to the throne-future queen of Asgard and the nine realms and she chops her hair off!"

"Thrall?" Darcy mutters in confusion.

"Yes!" He grits out wiping a hand under his eye, "her hair is her status on Asgard-and here she is parading around like some-"

"-babe." Darcy cuts in as his breathing becomes harsh, "you need to take a breath and calm down." She said seriously.

Her husband stares at her a few moments before inhaling deeply. Darcy breathes with him a few times before she is positive he will not work himself up again.

"It's hair, and it will grow back." She soothes, "Victoria could be shaved bald and it would not make her any less beautiful, don't you agree?"

Loki sets his jaw firmly in place willing himself to not say anything snide.

"I agree," he grumbles, "she is a beautiful child."

"A very impulsive beautiful child." The brunette chuckles reaching over to tuck a hair behind his ear.

"She has her uncle to thank for that trait." He gripes.

The room is silent for a moment before his wife decides to speak again.

"Now what shall we do for punishment?"

Emerald eyes look over slyly at his wife, "Oh I have just the idea." He smirks evilly.

 

~~~~Few hours later

"I'm your servant for a day?" His daughter asks with a raised brow.

Loki tries his hardest to not snarl his nose at his daughters shorter hair. He fails miserably.

"Yes." He tells her as he and Darcy stand before her.

She looks impossibly small as she sits obediently in the middle of the couch.

He 'almost' feels a pang of guilt. 

"Since you decided to cut your hair like a thrall, then you will herby be treated as one." 

Darcy purses her lips and elbows him sharply, "Don't act like a king, be a father."

"Don't hit me I'm pregnant." He intones jabbing her back with his own elbow, "now be a good mother and enforce this."

Victoria looks up at her parents mildy entertained by their tiff.

"Ok!" Darcy says clapping her hands together, "Victoria we are disappointed in you, but we love you mo matter what. So moral of the story-don't cut your hair again and tomorrow as punishment you are daddys servant."

"Okaaaaay?"


	12. Nests and News

"I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba." 

"Piglet," Loki huffs looking down at his daughter, "daddy is going to have words with Mr. Stark for teaching you that song." The god drawls tossing several blankets and pillows down on the floor.

"But I'm blue daddy!" His daughter giggles as she spins around for him to see. "Just like you are."

"No my love we are Jotun, blue just happens to be the color of our skin." He reminds her as he awkwardly gets down on his hands and knees, "Now spread these blankets out please."

Victoria nodded her head before quickly making her way past her father into the center of his nest.

"Daddy why do you need my blankie?" She asked placing it stratigically over the couch cushions.

The blue god tucked several other sheets and pillows into the corner before looking over at her with a smile.

"Because daddy is nesting, and during this time I like to have familiar scents around me." He told her as he began to crawl into its center.

"That's weird." Victoria said watching as her father adjusted himself to where he was lying down on his side.

"Oh you just wait young lady." The god scoffed snatching a pillow to place between his knees, "You will go through the very same thing one day."

The little girl rolled her eyes before dropping down to sit beside him.

"Daddy when will you be able to use your seeter again?" 

"It's called seidr, and not for a while yet." he corrected gently reaching up to brush the hair from her face, "your brothers need my seidr so that they may grow big and strong."

He then watched as his daughters crimson eyes looked down expectantly at his seven month belly.

"It's working." She commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Cheeky piglet." Her father chuckled darkly reaching down and raising the hem of his black t-shirt. "Can you see them moving?"

Victoria giggled as she began scooting closer to her fathers waist. "I think they are playing with eachother."

"You think so?" He indulged as she laid her tiny blue hand on the side of his belly.

Tori grinned tapping gently at the shifting skin on her fathers stomach. 

"They are probably fighting." A voice mused from the doorway, "and apparently getting an earlier start than we did as children." 

Lokis eyes snapped up to the sight of his brother leaning casually in the doorway.

"Why is it that you never bother calling?" 

Thor chuckled nervously from the crimson glare his brother gave him. "Hello to you too brother."

"Uncle Thor!" His niece smiled warmly as she ran across the room, "I missed you! How is my grandfather? Did you bring me a new dress? Did you-"

"-your grandfather is quite well." Thor admonished scooping the girl up into his strong arms, "and more than a lovely dress awaits you in the living room-but first I must speak with your father."

Victoria pulled back placing both of her azure hands on either side of her uncles face. "Is this for grown ups only?"

"Princess," Her father drawled from his nest, "Please go in the living room with your mother and brother. Uncle Thor and I will be with you shortly."

Victoria pursed her lips as her uncle placed her back on the floor.

"Go on." Her father motioned with a wave of his hand.

Rolling her eyes dramatically the little girl turned on her heel and left the room.

"Did she get a hair cut?" The blonde frowned as he came to stand before his brother.

Loki scoffed irritably as he found another pillow to place behind his back.

"Lets not discuss that, it makes my blood pressure rise everytime I look at it."

Thor inclined his head in aknowledgment gestured to the pile of blankets his brother was tucked into.

"Mind if I join you?"

"You'd join me even if I refused." He mused with a long sigh as he moved a couch cushion for his brother to sit on.

Dropping awkwardly to the floor the blonde carefully maneuvered his way around Loki. "I really don't see the novelty of this," he grimaced squeezing himself into the tight corner, "it's not all that roomy."

The Jotun reguarded the man sitting uncomfortably in his nest with a smirk.

"There is no novelty, it is a safe space for me and my children." Loki said rolling his eyes as Thors gaze drifted down to his heavy belly, "Thor?"

"Yes?" 

"...you said you needed to speak with me?" Loki glared running a protective hand across his stomach.

Blushing apologetically the god of Thunder nodded his head as he tore his eyes away from his brother.

"Father has assigned a task for us." He said gruffly, "one I do not believe you will be happy with."

Crimson eyes peered up at the blonde in confusion. Since when had Odin assigned the pair of them a task?

Thor licked his lips nervously and continued on. "Father wishes for us to make amends with the Jotunheim....he wishes for us to return the casket of ancient winters to them."

"I will not."

"Loki-"

"No!" He snapped raising up on his forearm heavily, "has Odin gone mad?! Why would we give the casket back to those monsters?!" 

"It is for the sake of peace brother," Thor pleaded quietly as to calm his brother, "It is for Victoria, so that when she ascends to the throne she will have an alliance."

Loki looked ready to throttle him, and he probably would have had he not been so heavy at the present time.

"I tried to destroy that damned place years ago!" He hissed leaning in venomously, "what makes you think they will allow me to make amends? We would no sooner drop off their precious relic and they'd have our heads."

The god of Thunder looked down at the nest of blankets they were sitting in, then brought his eyes back to his brothers.

"Loki, this is something father wanted only me to do," He sighs running a hand through his locks wearily, "but it was your brother Helblindi that requested your presence."

The blue god sat deathly still at the new revaltion Thor had set before him. Loki hesitated several moments, his jaw seemingly made of lead. 

"I-I have a brother?" He whispered hoarsely.

"He is Laufeys oldest son, " Thor responded lightly as he pulled on a loose blanket thread, "and you will be pleased to know that he is nothing like him."

Shaking his head tiredly Loki frowned up at the god beside of him.

"Thor-"

"He only wishes to speak with you." He soothes holding up a calming hand, "he said no battles especially in your current state."

Loki rolled his eyes with a growl, "you told him I was pregnant? And what makes you think I'm agreeing to this? I'm nearly eight months gone-I can't just take off to the Jotunheim."

"It's just a quick visit babe." His wifes voice called from the doorway non chalantly "and besides we haven't made any vacation plans for this year, it'll be fun."

Loki looks between his brother and his wife with a dangerous glare in his eyes.

"The both of you are out to get me, I'm sure of it." He sneered.


	13. The Jotunheim Part 1

"Daddy I'm scared," Jorian whispered clinging to his fathers dark green robes, "everyone is staring at us."

Loki reached down and smoothed back Jorians dreads comfortingly. "They are simply curious my son." He said glancing cooly around the room.

The Jotunhiem wasn't as he remembered at all. There was a darkness that had been lifted, almost as if an evil had left this realm. 

The palaces stone walls reflected off of the smooth ice floor beneath them.

There was no howling bitter wind, no lurking in the shadows as they walked through the halls.

Icicles glistened on the ceiling above them on display like precious gems. He smiled to himself recalling what is mother had once told him of this place before Laufeys reign. 

A once near desolate land returned at last to its former glory.

"When is uncle Thor coming back?" Tori frowned as the four of them continued down a wide staircase, "why did he have the warriors three with him?"

He casted his wife a quick side glance hoping she would help give their child an answer.

"Mommy why are you and Jorian wearing so many furs?" 

"Attention span of a gnat." Darcy chuckled at the relieved expression on her husbands face.

"They are not like us princess," he drawled as they glided towards the Throne room doors, "they feel the cold of this realm differently than we do."

His daughter pursed her lips in deep thought making him chuckle. 

"I know it feels rather warm in here doesn't it?" 

She was about to respond when the large glacier like door opened wide infront of them.

Tori took a cautious step backwards bumping into her father by accident.

Loki looked down at his daughter tenderly and placed a gentle hand on her shoulders.

"Would you like daddy to lead us there?" He spoke softly.

Tori nodded quickly and allowed her father to guide her behind him where Jorian was clinging onto his robes.

Reaching out amd grabing her brothers hand and Victoira gave it a nervous squeeze holding on to it tightly.

Loki inhaled evenly then held out his arm for Darcy to take.

"You got this babe." She whispered encouragingly placing her arm around his own, "I'm here with you every step of the way."

Nodding in gratitude Loki and his family began to walk steadily up to the stone carved throne.

Loki noticed that surrounding them were not infact guards but seemingly members of the court, male and female alike.

He had half expected the hairless brutes in loincloths to be shaking spears at them as they walked. 

The family fortunately hadn't seen any of those horrid beasts in site. The frost giants he saw before him now were dressed just as scantly, only decked in fine silks and furs. 

Gold and silver chains were dangling off of their blue bodies making them look far more exotic then what they already were.

Indeed the Joutenhiem had come a long long way in the last several years.

The impeccable size of the throne, and the Jotun that sat before him pulled him from his revere.

After several more carefully measured steps Loki and his family found themsleves standing before the king.

Darcy watched nervously from the corner of her eye to see when Loki would bow. 

For a good moment it did not look like any kind of adressing would happen, he seemed frozen in place.

Should she elbow him? Darcy thought momentarily. Of course that probably wouldn't have looked much better.

A few more unsettling beats of silence, then miraculously the god bent slightly at the waist, then raised his head to meet the kings eyes.

Darcy tactfully bowed as well, hoping that the massive amounts of fur she was wearing would not hinder the movement.

"Prince Loki." A lilting accented voice drawled, "I welcome you and your little family to my realm."

Darcy let out a tiny breath of relief as she then brought her gaze up to the King.

Helblindi was sitting very casually upon his throne. Long legs stretched out before him reminding her very much of her husband. 

They shared much of the same markings, the same color blue of their skin, even the prominent cheek bones. 

"Thank you Helblindi," her husband replied evenly as he tilted his head, "for inviting us into your home."

The king nodded once making his salt and pepper hair fall forward slightly over his shoulders. 

"I trust you traveled well?" He asked lightly, he then leaned forward on his throne gesturing to his side, "the young ones are not weary are they?"

Loki furrowed his brows and glanced down to find his children peeking around him curiously.

"They are quite well your majesty, if not only a tad bit unsure at the moment. It is their first time away from Midgard."

Helblindi smiled slightly and waved a hand at the children causing them to scurry behind their father once more.

"Cute little things." He mused drawing his eyes back to Loki and Darcy, "If you both are not too tired from your travels I must insist you come dine with me you are my guests of honor after all."

"Not at all," Darcy smiled giving her husbands arm a comforting squeeze, "we would love to join you."

Helblindi smiled back then stood from his throne and gestured for the family to follow him.

A fair ways down the halls of the palace they were lead into a large room with gauzy curtains floating in the archway.

"I hope you do not mind, but my own family will be joining us as well." The king said as the curtains parted for them to enter.

Loki scanned the room quickly before allowing his wife and children inside. "Not at all." 

The room was covered in large floor pillows and furs, varying in multiple colors and size. There was very little actual floor to be seen amongst all of the lavish comforts.

"Allow me to present my daughters," The king announced coming to stand in the midst of the pelts and cushions.

"My eldest daughter Asta," he said holding out a blue hand.

Another curtain opened on the far side of the room where a lithe young woman perhaps a few years younger than Darcy walked out.

"Her sisters Dagny, Hillevi, Inkeri and," he smiled waving his hand towards the curtain in earnest, "my youngest daughter, Runa."

Unlike the previous girls who were all very close together in age, a mere toddler tip toed out from behind the curtain dragging a toy behind her.

Loki frowned though the child was probably no more than two she was about the same height as Jorian.

Once the child had toddled over to her sister Asta, she was picked up and cradled against her chest lovingly.

"My family." Helblindi stated proudly gesturing at the exotically beautiful girls.

"They are most lovely," Loki said politely even though he was trying to casually sheild Jorians eyes from how scantly they were clothed, "allow me to present my own." He declared with pride dancing in green eyes.

"My wife Darcy of Midgard, my son Jorian, and my daughter Victoria." He said reaching behind him easily and bringing forward his overly shy children.

"Young one, where is all of your hair?" The king chuckled crossing his arms, "hair that particular color needs to be long so that there are many to admire it."

The little girl bit her lip shyly and hastily turned her face to hide against Lokis rounded stomach.

"Honestly Victoria," he scolded softly, "Forgive me she is not normally this shy."

"Think nothing of it," Helblindi rumbled good naturedly, "they will grow out of it eventually."

Loki hummed in response smoothing a hand down the front of his green robes.

Helblindis blood red eyes widened momentarily before gesturing down to a row of larger pillows on the ground.

"Forgive me, please sit down. Shall we let the children play as we talk?" He spoke almost reverently.

Darcy supressed a giggle as her and Loki navigated their way to the cushions. Loki managed to maintain the tinest shread of grace he still had left in him as he lowered himself onto the pillow.

Turning her head Darcy saw that the Kings daughters had approached her own. She smiles fondly watching them gesture excitingly at Victorias hair, then at Jorians own locks. It warmed her heart to see her children were still holding hands as they chatted quietly with the princesses.

"I'm afraid our food might not be here for a good while yet." Helblindi confessed sitting down regally before them. "Shall I have the servants bring you something light for the moment?" 

Loki shook his head in polite refusal and allowed a hand to rest on the side of his belly.

"No thank you, your majesty. I will be more than fine to wait for all of us to eat."

Helblindis eyes roamed over Lokis body with a trace of sadness. The blue god shifted uncomfortably under his stare and willed himself to speak.

"I'm sure I look very odd to you," Loki confessed with a weary smirk, "no doubt you are curious of my current state."

The king pulled himself out of his revere once more before shaking his head in apology.

"No-forgive my staring, I just-I..." he hesitated a moment more before a rueful smile played on his blue lips, "it is not my place to tell you this, but seeing as I am the only one left who remembers..."

Loki met the kings eyes questioningly. "Yes?" 

"You look just like our mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo in my head I like to picture the lovely Mads Mikkelsen as Helblindi, for some reason it just makes sense haha. Well hopefully I can grind out a few more chapters for next week, thanks for all your lovely kudos and comments!


	14. The Jotunheim Part 2

"....Oh..?" He breathed in surprise.

It was very odd to be thought of as someone elses son. Frigga was the only mother he had ever known, yet why did this sting so much to hear?

Noticing that he may have struck a nerve the king lowered his head slightly. "Very much so." He murmured quietly, "Infact your condition brings a fond image to mind, one I remember in my younger years."

Loki blinked a few times and leaned forward in mild interest,"Of Farbuati... That was her name was it not?" 

The giant nodded his head, his mind seemingly elsewhere as he studied his brother once more.

"It's in the way you carry yourself, how you care to your young ones."

The god let out a rude scoff causing Darcys eyes to widen in shock. The king himself frowned deeply in confusion.

"Forgive me-" Loki replied rather tightly, "but how I care for my children would put *our* mother to a shame deeper than I care to divulge."

"Babe-"

"-Be silent." Loki intoned sternly then looked back to the confused King, "what mother leaves her child abandoned on a frozen rock?"

Helblindi stared long and hard at the smaller Jotun before him before chuckling bitterly.

"Has one has told you?" He scowled in disbelief as he looked between Loki and Darcy, "Is that what you have been told? What you believe, that you were abandoned?"

Loki lifted his chin defiantly almost challenging the bigger Jotun.

"You were born in the middle of the war," Helblindi began evenly as he locked eyes with Loki, "you were early, and as Fabruati lay dying our father deemed you unworthy of saving."

Darcy couldn't help but to reach her hand out and place it tenderly on Lokis hand. 

The king watched the subtle gesture with a trace of warmth in his garnet eyes then taking a deep breath he continued.

"Laufey used the power of the Casket in an attempt to enslave Midgard in an attempt to bring forth a new Ice Age. He could hardly be troubled with a dying wife and sick babe." Helblindis face fell slightly as memories of the past flooded his mind.

"You were not abandoned Loki, it was the last effort in saving your life."

"I don't believe you." The god spoke with a waver in his voice.

"No?" Helblindi sniffed as he tilted his head, "Odin only found you because I made it so. I am the one who disobeyed Laufeys orders to kill you. Mother placed you in my arms and told me to flee the palace stronghold in the midst of the bloodshed."

Darcys grip on Lokis hand tightened as the Jotun shifted forward. "You're lying..."

"So says the god of lies." The king snorted elegantly, "there was an Asgardian camp set up nearly half a days journey away. I knew it was a risk-a childish prayer that one of them might take pity on you."

Darcy heard the sound of her husbands breathing change slightly as his brother pressed on.

"I placed you near the camps boarder and hid behind the stone of an abandoned temple. And I watched as the allfather took you in his arms and made you into one of his own."

The former prince of Asgard sat so perfectly still Darcy was almost afraid he was going to turn to stone. 

Darcy made an attempt to inch closer to her husband only to be startled as he with drew his hand from under hers.

"-Loki..." she whispered reaching out for him once more.

"Thank you Helblindi for your hospitality." Loki spoke gruffly as he shifted in an attempt to rise from the cushion, "but I find myself in need of rest presently-my love if you would be so kind as to assist me." 

Practically leaping up from beside him Darcy locked hands with her husband and helped him to his feet.

Helblindi rose as well, a guilty expression marring his blue face. "Please forgive me," he spoke watching as Loki ran a frustrated hand though his hair, "It was not my place to tell you, I only wanted you to know-"

"-we were invited to stay the night were we not?" Loki asked cooly eyeing the giant before him.

"Yes, you are more than-"

"-then I shall speak with you later this evening your majesty. For now please understand that this late in my pregnancy I do not need to be under any tremendous amount of stress. I wish only to go to our rooms and compose myself."

Swallowing hard Helblindi bowed his head at the request. "Yes, of course."

Later On...

"Daddy I don't wanna take a nap." Tori weeped pressing her head into his chest as he rocked her gently.

Humming in response he pressed a kiss into her curls, "I know piglet, I know. But you need a nap, you are very cranky without one."

"Just like daddy." His wife intoned from the adjoining room. 

The jotun glared at the archway where Darcy was currently tucking Jorian into a heavily furred bed.

"But I want to play with Dagny and Runa some more!" 

"Victoria," Her father murmured as she clung to him desperately, "I am sure they take naps as well. And I promise you, if you go and have mummy tuck you in, I will take you back to play with them when you awake." 

His daughter became silent before she pulled away slightly and pouted up at him with beautiful red eyes.

"Can't you just hold me while I take a nap?" She sniffled pittifully.

The word 'yes' was on his lips before he caught sight of a disaproving Darcy in the archway. 

Loki sent her a beseeching look of which she responded with a shake of her head and a hand on her hip.

"I'm afraid not piglet, now please be a big girl and go take a nap with Jorian."

Huffing in defeat the blue child slid off of his lap and onto her feet.

Darcy walked over behind her daughter and ran a hand delicately through her messy hair with a sigh.

"Give daddy and brothers a kiss before I tuck you in ok?" 

Nodding dejectedly she stood on her tip toes and presented her cheek to her father.

Rolling his eyes with a snort her father leaned over and kissed Tori on her azure cheek. 

"Do they have to take a nap?" Tori asked bending down to her fathers belly.

"Indeed they do," he said seriously, "how else would they have the energy to keep me up all night?"

Victoria giggled placing her hands on either side of his enormous belly. "Have a good nap babies." She whispered pressing a kiss on the right and left side of his abdomen.

"Alright," Darcy smiled leaning down and hooking her under the arms, "enough stalling and more sleeping."

Loki waved goodbye as his wife carried their petulant child into the other room.

After several moments of quiet whispers and the rustling of fur his wife appeared in the archway once more.

The gods red eyes followed her as she unhooked a curtain to close the view between rooms.

"You are upset with me." Loki sighed rising from his chair heavily, "do not deny it, I can see it in your eyes."

His wife pursed her red lips in contemplation before shaking her head.

"Babe I'm not upset, I just think that maybe things could have gone a teeny tiny bit better." She said walking over to the bed.

Her husband came to stand at the opposite side and deftly began to arrange the pelts and pillows to his liking before clambering in.

"This was supposed to be nothing more than a political visit." He reminded her as she gave him her extra pillow to place between his knees, "and he decides to inform me of everything I couldn't possibly imagine."

"Maybe its hard to imagine because it means you're wrong about your father?" She suggested with a shrug, "That you are not a barganing tool, that maybe he infact looked at you the way we looked at Jorian?"

Lokis nostrils flared in anger as Darcy lowered herself down beside of him.

"Don't pout with me babe." She smirked reaching out to tickle the spot underneath his chin, "you know I'm right."

The Jotun jerked his head away in spite barring his teeth. "How could I have known? Odin never said that I wasn't used as such, he practically showed favoritism as Thor and I grew up."

"Yeah and then he tossed Thors ass out of Asgard," The brunette stressed, "your dad was not the perfect parent, but you know what? Neither are we."

"Well," Loki groaned and pressed a blue hand under the curve of his belly, "we are better than I ever imagined."

Darcy adjusted her glasses before reaching out and placing her hand on the peak of his belly.

The god winced a few times before exhailing, "Braxton hicks." He supplied irritably.

"Look." She said firmly locking her eyes with his, "it's obvious Helblindi wants to talk more than just politics. Besides his daughters you are the only family he has left."

Her husband attempted to turn his attention down to the furs he laid on, causing her to reach out and jerk his chin up to face her.

"Listen to me." She growled, "when you speak with him tonight, you will be polite and respectful. You will not let your emotions get the best of you, because so help me god I will end you."

"But-"

"-AND after you have spoken civilly, if you still feel the way you do, you won't ever have to speak with him again, but for now just give the guy a chance."

Loki sent her a heated glare as he snuggled down deeper into the bed.

"Fine."

"Cry baby." Darcy muttered rubbing his hip affectionately.


	15. The Jotunheim Part 3

"I trust Thor and his companions have safely returned the casket?"

Startled the king of the Jotunhiem looked up to see Loki standing in the doorway.

"Yes," he hesitated before rising to his feet as the god floated towards him, "he is currently playing with our children in the ice gardens below-if you would like to see?"

Loki nodded his head as the giant lead him out onto a grand balcony that overlooked a splended frozen pond. Many ice sculptures adorned the area ranging from beasts and man, woman and child alike.

He dreaded the thought of his brother lumbering around the fragile works of art.

Helblindi then lead them over to a two person table laden with food and drink.

"I'm afraid we did not get to dine together earlier," he said pulling out a chair for the smaller Jotun, "please sit and eat your fill."

Loki bristled slightly at having his chair pulled out for him, but shook it off easily once he caught sight of his plate.

"Is that bilgesnipe meat?" He asked watching as the king took his seat across from him.

"Would you prefer something else?" Helblindi asked with worry etched on his brow, "I can have them fetch you something else-"

Lokis eyes glinted in mild amusment,"No, no not at all. I've not ate bilgesnipe in years, I must confess I'm mortifyingly delighted to eat it."

The king managed to smother a grin as the god tucked into his meal with enthusiam.

It must have been several minutes before he realized that perhaps he should actually be talking rather than stuffing his face.

Glancing up Loki caught Helblindi smirking fondly at him. 

Righting his posture Loki licked the blood from the meat off of his lips and sat back slightly.

"No need to stop on my account," the king purred picking a piece of meat from his own plate, "You are eating for two after all."

"Three actually." Loki intoned as he selected a different cut of meat from a tray next to him.

Helblindi raised an impressed eyebrow, "Twins? My you are full of surprises, prince Loki." He said letting his eyes roam searchingly over the table.

"Well believe me no one was more surprised than I." He droned watching as his brother picked up a small bowl of berries.

"I can only imagine," he replied handing Loki the bowl, "try them, they are very hard to find this time of year."

Loki frowned looking down at the dark indigo berries then carefully selected a particulary small one to eat.

Popping it in his mouth he chewed thoughtfully before letting out an appreciative sigh of content. 

"It's delicious," he said impressed, "you wouldn't be offended if I ate the rest would you?" Loki asked as charmingly as possible.

Helblindi fixed him with that same endearing look again before nodding silently.

"I'm glad you enjoy them," he spoke softly as Loki leaned back to balance the bowl on his belly, "those were all mother craved when she was carrying you."

The god paused mid bite and fixed his brother with a questioning gaze.

"Do I really remind you that much of her?" He frowned bringing his attention back to the berry in his blue fingers.

The king leaned towards Loki slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Earlier today when you laid demands at my feet, when you told me-a King that MY plans for the rest of the day was to wait upon you..." he chuckled deeply before sighing, "I haven't felt that damned cowed since I was a boy."

Loki eyed him coyly as he continued eating the berries.

"The only person to ever have that effect on me was her." He admitted giving Loki an appreciative stare, "You must think I'm mad."

"Possibly. Though I do find it rather sentimental" He snorted, "also let me apologize for my behavior earlier this afternoon. It is not an example I would dare set for my daughter."

Helblindi shook his head in disagreement causing the greying hair to fall over his shoulders. "No Loki, it is I who should apologize, I had envisioned this event happening so many times in my mind that I suppose all semblance of tact was lost."

Loki smiled ruefully as he quietly finished off the rest of the berries.

"Daddy!" A voice called out from below them, "daddy I see you!"

Setting the bowl on the table the god leaned forward in his chair to peer over the railings.

"Hi daddy!" Jorian giggled waving his hands around as he sat on top of Thors shoulders.

"Hello darling," he grinned waving back at the boy, "Thor if you drop my son, I'll have your head." 

Brilliant blue eyes beamed up at him from below making him huff. "Worry not brother, young Jorian is in good hands."

Loki arched his brow dubiously as the pair were then pelted with a flurry of snow balls. 

"Run Thor run!" Jorian squealed as they tromped away from the small gang of blue girls at their heels.

Loki chuckled to himself as Victoria lead the group letting out a vicious warrior cry.

"He is most unlike you." Helblindi commented casually drawing Lokis attention back to him.

"Thor and I were more alike as children it was only in our later years have-"

"Not Thor, I mean your boy." Helblindi clarified, "Is he of your blood?" He asked curiously.

Loki eyed him sensing an underlying motive behind the personal question.

"No, Jorian is not. But he is still very much loved irregardless of being adopted."

Helblindi smiled knowingly as he reclined easily in his chair. "When will he ascend? I find it very peculiar that the all father would allow a mortal to become a future ruler of Asgard."

The god of mischief shifted uncomfortably in his chair with a deep frown.

"Your majesty," he began slowly making firm eye contact with him, "I believe you have misheard the court gossip....Jorian is not Odins heir."

It was then Helblindis turn to frown now as he stared down at Loki.

"My daughter Victoria is." He supplied keeping his voice even as possible.

"Why would the All father have a girl made ruler of Asgard?" He questioned in disbelief, "Surely if you were to birth a son he would take her place?"

Loki clenched his jaw tightly trying hard to not make a scathing remark. But looking closer he could tell that the question was asked out of pure curiosity. 

"In Asgard females are seen as our equals, women have as much right be apart of court or become warriors as our men have the ability to stay and tend to their children and their home." He said stretching his legs out infront of him, "and when I give birth to my sons, Victoria will still remain sole heir to Asgards throne."

Helblindi hummed in thought as he watched the god lace his hands over his belly.

"Two boys." The king chuckled fondly before shaking his head, "what I wouldn't have done for a son..."

Loki pursed his lips at the comment but reminded himself that his wife would throttle him if he was rude again.

"Are you displeased with having daughters?" He asked tentatively.

A smile tugged at the blue lips of the old king before he shook his head. "Of course not." He then opened and closed his mouth seemingly trying to find the right words to say.

Loki only prayed that he had not stuck a nerve within his estranged brother. 

"I have no successor." He stated with a harsh laugh, "My daughters will not rule nor will they have a say in the Governings of this realm."

"Have your females no rights here?" Loki winced leaning to the left as one of the twins began to stretch.

Helblindi watched Loki with a hint of worry before the younger man waved his hand for him to continue.

"Of course they do, just not in court."

"Can't you change that?" Loki grumbled as he attempted to press down on his childs protruding feet, "you are king after all."

"Even I cannot change a law that predates the All father..." he then moves his chair closer to Loki and extends his hand, "May I?" 

The god pauses to stare warily down at the hand near his belly.

"If you must..." 

Helblindi snorted before expertly placing his hands on the side and bottom of his brothers abdomen.

Loki surprised himself as he let out a content sigh as Helblindi expertly repositioned the child into a more comfortable angle.

"I imagine you must have been a great help to your wife." Loki commented flipping his long dark hair behind his shoulder.

Helblindi gave the bulge a fond pat before pulling his hands away smiling.

"I've had practice." he admitted gesturing to the frozen gardens where his daughters were playing.

"Forgive my childs interuption of the subject, but I'm curious," the younger Jotun purred arching his brow, "-who will be heir to this realm when you are gone?"

Helblendi eyed his brother with a hint of hesitation before letting out sigh of defeat.

"That is actually part of why I wanted to meet with you, Loki." He confessed softly, "I have failed to produce a male heir, and by law I must make a choice of who shall take my place."

"Can your daughter Asta not marry a member of the court? Someone you can trust to rule your kingdom?" He asked glancing down at the beautiful young woman below them.

"The future king must be of royal blood, which is why our fathers brother Býleistr is keen on visiting as often as possible with his horrid grandson."

"So he is the next in line." Loki supplied needlessly.

Mirth danced in Helblindis aged eyes as he regarded his sibling.

"Actually," he corrected lightly, "my heir would be a son of my brother."

Exhailing calmly the God raised a protective hand and placed it over his belly.

"Oh..."

Helblindi chewed his lip thoughtfully almost debating whether to continue.

"I do not need an answer for a while yet." He spoke soothingly reaching out and placing a gentle hand on Lokis knee, "And I'm certainly aware of the offer I am making, but it would be an honor to have one of them take my place one day."

"It was one thing to have my daughter be offered a throne, but to have my sons offered one....when only one could be king..." Loki huffed bringing a hand to massage his temple, "It is not fair to place that weight upon brothers."

The king of the Jotunheim nodded understandingly and squeezed his knee in reassurance.

"Whatever you decide, it will not deter me from wanting to get to know my nephews regardless. I only ask that you give it your full consideration. I do not trust Býleistrs grandson, I see too much of Laufey in his eyes."

Loki glanced up wearily at the giant before licking his lips. "Give me a years time to think about your offer, I will have to still discuss it with Darcy."

"Take as long as you need, My offer will still stand... I can promise you that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure there are mistakes and I'm a piece of crap for not updating. But I'm gonna finish this if it kills me. -_-


	16. The Natural Way

Round 1

"This is uncomfortable." Loki griped as he bounced carefully on the yoga ball.

"Do you want to try the hip rotations instead?" His wife suggested placing a calming hand on his knee, "That might help get one of them into position?"

"No, the joints in my hips ache too much." Loki frowned before inhaling deeply, "and everytime I bounce it feels as though they are about to fall out of me." 

The brunette looked up at her husband patiently and gave his knee a gentle squeeze.

"Just take your time, we can do whatever you want-just don't push yourself." She said using her other hand to rub his belly.

"Daddy when can I have a turn?" Tori whined from the couch.

"When you are fat, pregnant and miserable." Her father quipped as he rocked lightly on the large yoga ball, "Which will not be ANY time soon....or hopefully EVER." 

Darcy ducked her head giggling from her position on the floor infront of him.

"Something funny?" He snapped flipping his dark hair out of his face, "You're not doing a very good job at spotting me."

Clearing her throat she repositioned her hands on his hips and gave him her most charming smile. "Please continue your highness."

"Why are you bouncing on the ball? " His son asked looking up from his book distractedly, "I thought you didn't want to leave your nest?"

Loki paused slightly out of breath and languidly rubbed a hand down his large belly.

"Dr. Banner said I have three more weeks left of this hell." Loki told the boy wrinkling his nose, "so instead of laying up in my nest, daddy is trying to get your brothers to come out a bit sooner."

"How soon?" Victoria asked sliding off the couch to sit beside her mother.

"Preferably now, piglet." Loki sighed drumming his fingers alongside his belly.

Darcy shot her daughter a wink before patting her husbands hips encouragingly.

"You want to keep bouncing or try something else?"

"Daddy should try something else." Victoria intoned seriously nodding her head.

Crimson eyes peered down at his daughter humerously. "You just want to play with the ball."

"And you want baby brothers to come out, so you need to try something else."

"Cheeky piglet." 

Round 2

"What kind of pizza did you order?" His wife frowned as she opened the box, "I didn't kniw pizza hut made nuclear weapons."

Loki rolled his eyes as he settled himself infront of his meal. "It's buffalo chicken pizza with banana peppers, green peppers, extra hot sauce and red pepper flakes."

Darcys eyes widened as she glanced between her husband and the pizza. 

"You are insane."

"Possibly." He smirked tearing a piece from the pie, "But spicy food was on the list as a way to induce labor."

"Yeah or induce heartburn." She said shaking her head in disgust, "you're gonna regret this."

The god raised an eyebrow before leaning back in his chair, "Please leave the kitchen if you aren't here to support me and my efforts." Loki replied haughtily.

The brunette eyed him for a moment before shaking her head with a sigh. "Fine, but don't complain when you're puking your guts out."

Loki glared at his wife as she swayed out of the kicthen.

"Mummy thinks she knows everything." He muttered down at his stomach before turning his attention to the pizza in his hand, "But we'll show her, won't we?"

A wee bit later.......

"Darcy it hurts...."

"Well what did I tell you?" Darcy scoffed placing his long legs in her lap, "do you think I speak just to hear myself talk?"

The god winced under her harsh gaze and slumped further into the couch. "Huurrts..." He pouted.

Exhaling loudly Darcy rolled her eyes.

"What can I do to make you feel better babe?"

The god gave a pittiful whine as he shifted his legs on her lap. "Rub my belly?" 

"You are such a man baby."

Round 3 Day 2

"Take your pants off." 

"Uh excuse me?" Darcy replied shooting Loki a confused look.

The Jotun rolled onto his knees before bracing himself against the wall to stand.

"Pants off, sex now. I don't want to be pregnant anymore."

Darcy stared at him momentarily before giving him a rueful smile.

"Ok first of all, just because we've been married a hot minute doesn't mean you can just skip the romance." She said placing her hands on her hips, "Second of all- for sex to induce labor you need to have lady parts and I need guy parts. Sperm is supposed to have some crazy horomone that makes the female have contractions."

Loki seemed to ponder the idea of swapping genders before his wife made the final decision.

"-and the answer is no. I don't want a dick, thank you very much." She said as she padded off to the bathroom.

Grumbling to himself, Loki placed his hands behind his back and waddled over to lean against the doorway.

"Can we just have regular sex then?" He begged watching her put on her lipstick, "Just consider it the same as taking a brisk walk."

Popping her lips and wiping the corners of her mouth Darcy shrugged her shoulders, "sure we can try it."

The brunette watched her husband start to smile and decided to keep the game going.

"But only if you eat me." 

And just like that the smile was gone.

"Ugh!" Loki grimaced stomping his foot, "Darcy I don't have the damn patience for that."

The brunette didn't say anything and continued putting on her makeup as if he wasn't even there.

"Oh fine, fine!" He relented, "I'll do it, but I want you on top when I get my turn."

Giving herself a once over in the mirror, Darcy pulled her shirt over her head and then made a show of rolling her jeans off her hips.

"I'll be on the bed," she smiled as she walked past him, "oh and I think you'll be needing this, babe." She smirked as she handed him a black hair tie.

Round 4

"This is disgusting." He gagged setting the tea cup back on the table.

"Well it's raspberry tea leaf, I could have told you it'd be disgusting."

Wrinkling his nose he traced the rim of the cup with his finger. "How much of this do I drink?" 

Darcy gave him a small smirk before sitting across the table from him.

"I guess until you start having contractions."

"Absolutelty wonderfull." He sneered looking down at the tea cup.

Round 5

"Daddy we've been walking for hours!" Victoria complained dragging her feet against the carpet.

The god snorted to himself as he continued walking down the halls of Stark Tower.

"Piglet it has only been fifteen minutes, and I told you walking wasn't going to be fun."

"You haven't been much fun lately daddy." Tori commented looking up at her father curiously, "Maybe that's why the babies won't come out, It's cause they think you're a boring daddy."

"I beg your pardon?" Loki scoffed shooting her a playful scowl, "I am the God of fun."

"I thought it was mischief daddy?"

"Mischief is fun, princess." he reasoned twirling a lock if her hair around his finger.

Father and daughter strolled in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Tori spoke again.

"Daddy, what will I be God of?"

"Goddess," Loki replied calmly, "and I suppose you will be titled as a Matron Goddess of sorts. You're sedir will mature and I fully expect that you will be trained in Asgard in the arts of healing and- "

"-I'll be like your mommy?" Victoria interupted as they turned down another corridor.

"In essence-yes I suppose so." He admitted.

It went quiet again before the pair came upon a small sitting area near one of Stark towers windows.

"Let's take quick rest here," her father sighed as he carefully lowered himself on the leather chair, "We'll head back in a moment, I'm sure your mother will send out a search party soon if we don't." he chuckled.

"Ok daddy." Tori said quietly.

Red eyes narrowed at his child as she stared down at her shoes sadly, "Is something wrong piglet?" He asked placing his hand on the side of his belly.

"Nope."

"Don't lie to me," Loki drawled, "Tell daddy what has put you in such a mood."

Fidgeting in the chair she sighed heavily before she shrugged. "I don't want to be a Goddess like Grandmother was."

"Oh?" He replied softly, "and why ever not?"

Tori shrugged again and began toying with the loose string on her shirt.

"I want to be something different."

"Does healing not interest you?" The god questioned shifting slightly to ease his back, "it is a most revered practice on Asgard."

"I want to do fighting stuff, daddy." She confessed biting her lip, "Like a warrior Goddess."

".....oh..." he breathed trying not to let his emotions get the best of him, "Well piglet that is all very nice, but I'm sure healing would suit you just fine as well."

"Lady Sif is a warrior," the red head argued timidly, "she's got swords and weapons and armor-"

"-lady Sif is not heir to the throne." Loki grumbled hauling himself up suddenly, "she is a warrior because she protects the realm."

"I'd rather protect it than heal it." Tori huffed getting to her feet as well.

Placing his hands on his lower back he grimaced down at his little girl.

"It would take years of training to be a warrior, you would need to excell in every aspect of it."

"I could daddy. I know I could." She pouted reaching out and wrapping her arms around his middle.

Loki shook his head silently as he carded his fingers through her hair.

"If any harm were to come to you I would set the universe on fire and watch it burn at my feet." He murmured gently, "you are far to precious to me Victoria, I want you safe, not unhappy. I do hope you understand that."

"I guess so." His daughter mumbled into his shirt.

The Jotun sighed quietly to himself before tilting her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Lets get back to mummy and Jorian." He said taking her soft pink hand in his  
Blue one.

"Will the babies come out when we get back home?" Tori asked innocently peering at his belly.

"At this rate, more than likely not." He huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a piece of shiiiiit for not updating. And this is crap as well with grammar and spelling mistakes but I hope ya like it :)


	17. 'Tractions

"Jorian?" Loki called out softly, "What are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

The little boy before him gave him a small shrug as he stepped into the kitchen.

"You sounded like you hurt yourself," he explained as he approached the god, "I just wanted to see if you were ok."

Loki leaned on the island as his son crawled up to sit on the bar stool across from him.

"Well as you can see, I am perfectly fine."

"Not your most convincing lie, daddy." Jorian sighed, "but I can stay and keep you company while you have tractions."

"Con-tractions." He intoned with a frown, "and when you have children one day I hope you get called out on terrible lies as well." 

They eyed each other momentarily before the Jotun ducked his head at the feeling of another contraction.

Breathing deeply and trying not to make a sound for his sons sake, Loki began to sway his hips side to side to relieve the building pressure.

"Daddy?" Jorian whispered loudly, "do you want me to get mommy?"

The god remained with his head down, but did managed to shake it slightly.

Then at the peak of the contraction he began humming softly as the pain finally eased.

"Do you want me to get mommy?" He repeated once more.

Loki arched his back attempting to stretch out the remaining cramps, "No sweet one, I'm fine."

Still weary but soothed by his fathers reassurance Jorian nodded his head quietly.

"I'm sorry it hurts, daddy." He said reaching out and patting his hand tenderly, "do you want to sit down?"

Whether it was exhaustion or damn pregnancy hormones, Loki felt his eyes begin to water.

"No thank you, my sweet boy," he cooed patting his tiny hand, "and it is a necessary pain, one that I am familiar with."

His crimson eyes watched as the child seemed to consider something as his face twisted in confusion.

"Daddy?"

The boy eyed at him as he swung his legs back and forth on the stool.

"Yes?"

"You're a boy." 

"Yes." He affirmed shifting his weight from one leg to another.

"So how's they coming out?" He asked gesturing at the large belly, "you don't have va-"

"-YOUR....mother," Loki stated rather loudly to cover up the word, "went a little too far into detail for someone your age."

Jorian blinked at Loki before jabbing a finger in the direction of his belly again.

"But you don't have...one of those. How are they getting out?"

"Dr. Banner, " Loki groaned as he forced himself into a standing position, "will preform a c-section on daddy. Which means that he will numb daddys body, then he will make a small cut right here, " his fingers then trace a small line below his abdomen.

Jorian looked mildly horrified as his father continued on in his explanation.

"Then he will reach in and retrieve your brothers, then close me back up and it's over. No more pain." 

"Well that sucks."

"Language, Jorian." He admonished with a surprised chuckle.

"Sorry daddy, but it does." Jorian said seriously, "when I get married I don't want to have tractions and get cut open."

Loki laugh was cut off by a shooting pain in his back, which he rubbed at irritably before addressing Jorian.

"You're wife will do that Jorian. Daddy is an exception of the typical laws of nature."

Jorian nodded in understanding as he brushed a lock of hair from his face.

"So when Tori and I get married she will have babies?" He asked innocently.

"...What?" The god asked incrediously, "Jorian....Victoria is your sister." He said steadily eyeing the boy.

Jorian shrugged once more as if it hadn't crossed his mind.

"She's not my real sister." 

"Jorian.....ahhhhh-" he winced placing a hand on the side of his belly.

"Daddy?" Jorian squeaked hopping down from the stool to stand infront of him hesitantly.

"I'm fine, it's ok." He grimaced placing a soothing hand on his sons shoulder, "Daddy will be alright, now let me take you up on that offer. I want you to go fetch your mother and keep quiet so that your sister doesn't wake up."

Jorian nodded quickly as he darted out of the kitchen leaving his father panting heavily.

Rolling his eyes toward the ceiling he threw a hand up in the air in exasperation.

"Mother is this all a test? Is this some cruel pay back from me being a terrible child?" 

When silence was his response he shook is head tiredly, "I want it to be Thors turn next, because he was just as rotten as I was!"

~~~~~

"Ok, so the time is 6:45 a.m, Loki started having contractions at about 2:00 this morning and we've decided to come down to Bruces lab-"

"-Gaaaaahhhh!"

"-so yeah hopefully Bruce will be here soon." She stated before flipping the camera back around to film her husband.

"Well kids this is daddy, and let this be a lesson to you youngsters who want to have unprotected fertility magic."

"Darling I love more than words can say," Loki panted harshly as he braced himself against the wall, "but if you don't get that damned camera out of my face..." he growled reaching out and swatting at his wife.

The young woman snickered to herself as she backed away from her cranky husband.

"Care to tell the camera whats going on?"

"The Camera can go FUCK itself" He whined as the contraction finally eased up, "damn it- Darcy, forgive me. That was incredibly rude of me..." He groaned as he sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

Darcy bit back a smile as she walked over to sit across from her husband.

"It's ok babe, I can put the camera up if it's annoying you."

"-no no, this is important to you." Loki reasoned breathing deeply, "so it's just as important to me."

The brunette nodded quietly as she easily raised the camera to focus him into view once more.

"SO its obvious we're in a hospital, so whats so special about today?"

"They are mercifully on their way." He sighed rubbing his belly with both hands, "just waiting on that damned Doctor now." He complained glaring at the door behind Darcy.

"Just keep breathing your doing great babe." She encouraged gently.

"I want drugs." He growled bearing his teeth as another wave of pain wracked through his body.

~~~~~~  
The feeling of having someone stick their hands inside of you was a peculiar thing.

Though he was numb, the sensation of pulling and pressure were enough to make him consider throwing up.

Darcy was a saint though, asking him every few seconds if he was feeling ok.

"Quit fussing over me," he muttered quietly giving her a nervous grin, "keep an eye on Banner to make sure he doesn't drop our sons."

The muffled reply of "I heard that." Made the couple snicker quietly behind the drape.

"Ok your going to feel a lot of pressure, it's perfectly natural." Bruce murmured.

Loki felt an uncomfortable twisting followed by a the strange lightness in his center.

"Baby A is out." Banner intoned.

Loki gave his wife a quick side glance and saw her make a move to stand.

"Go on," Loki chuckled, "tell me what he looks like."

His wife hesitated a moment more before shaking her head. "No I want to see them together, and I want to see them at the same time you do."

A pittiful cry sounded from behind the curtain causing Darcy to reach over and hold his hand.

It was only minutes later that the same tugging sensation came back.

"Baby B is out. You doing ok Loki?"

The god swallowed hard before nodding his head. "Perfect Banner, thank you."

"You guys ready?" He said as he watched a pair of nurses raise both new borns above the curtain.

The couple didn't have time to answer before two blue babies were cradled in the air above them.

Darcy started to cry obviously. Loki had expected that much, and found that he couldn't help but to cry as well.

Dr. Banner peered over the curtain as he steadily began to close the incision on Lokis abdomen.

"I assume its perfectly natural for blue babies?" He asked with a smirk.

The Jotun laughed as he nodded his head.

"Perfectly natural." He breathed.

The nurses then lowered their arms and went to work at charting the twins length and weight before swaddling them.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Darcy sobbed happily as she kissed Lokis forehead, cheek, then his lips.

"Not as much as I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went by a friends c-section experience. Obviously they aren't all the same. But booyeah the brats are finally here!


	18. What do you think?

Two Days Old

"Ok guys now remember what I said?" The brunette said placing her hand on the doorknob.

Jorian nodded his head as Victoria bounced impatiently on her toes.

"We use our quiet voice." Jorian affirmed placing a finger to his lips.

"-and we need to be gentle with them."

"Awesome sauce , you guys ready?" She said opening the door quietly.

Darcy used her hand to gently guide her children through the doorway and into the dimly lit room.

"Stay here just a second," she motioned as she tip toed around the side of the bed, "babe, I brought the kids." She whispered gently.

The children listened to the faint murmurs between their parents before Darcy finally beckoned them over.

Victoria was the first to see her father as they came around the bed.

He was lying on his side, propped up on his elbow. His curly black hair was beyond wild, sticking out as though he hadn't brushed it in days.

Victoria struggled to not run to embrace him then and there.

"Daddy, you're not blue anymore." Victoria stated quietly.

Loki managed as quiet chuckle as he turned his green eyes over to her.

"Neither are your brothers." He said gesturing to the babies tucked into his side, "Would you like to meet them?"

The red head looked hesitantly between her father and the babies at his side.

"It's ok guys," Darcy said placing a hand on Jorians shoulder and drawing him closer, "you can go look."

Jorian nodded silently but ultimately decided to keep his place at his mothers side.

Victoria frowned at Jorian as she took a few cautious steps towards the nest.

Loki extended his arm in invatation and sighed contently as Victorias fingers closed around his own.

The god eyed his daughter, trying to gage her emotions at the sight of her new brothers.

The little girl neatly folded her knees underneath her as she gazed curiously down at the twins.

"What do you think Princess?" He said stifiling a yawn, "Daddy worked very hard on them so that they would be perfect for us."

Tilting her head to the side she looked at them then back at her father.

"They're ok." She shrugged.

Darcy broke the 'no loud noise' rule as she let out a bark of laughter.

Loki glared at his wife who was attempting to sober up.

"Just ok?" He asked reaching down and caressing the twins curly black hair, "I thought they were rather wonderful."

"You made them kinda fat, daddy." She deadpanned directing her gaze at the chubby legs sticking out of the onesie.

It was Lokis turn to smother a laugh now. "Yes I suppose I did," he chuckled, "but not nearly fat as they made me."

Victoria nodded her head in agreement making both her parents snort in amusment.

"Jorian come see." The red head commanded as she patted the space beside her.

Darcy gave him a gentle push of encouragment before he took a seat beside of Tori.

"And what do you think of them my son?" Loki implored as he deftly adjusted the collar on Alexanders onesie.

Hazel eyes regaurded the babies with a hint of disapointment.

"They don't do nothing." He said wrinkling his nose, "...and they're fat."

Darcy cackled madly when Loki shot his children an exasperated look.

"Well it will take time before they are able to do much more than sleep." Loki explained.

"And cry." Tori commented.

"Yes, that too." her father sighed, "and as for their size, that is mummy's fault."

"Mine?!" She complained throwing her hands in the air.

"Inside voice darling," he scolded shooting her a look, "and it was because you let me eat whatever I wanted."

"Well there was no use in stopping you, you generally do what you want anyway."

"Very true." He said winking at her.

 

Two Weeks Old

"Daddy?" Tori asked tugging on the hem of his shirt.

He glanced down distractedly as he measured the formula powder. 

"Yes piglet?" 

"I has a question."

"You 'have' a question." He corrected gently.

"That's what I said." She sniffed indignantly.

The god smirked slightly as he shook his head.

"Of course princess, and what was your question?"

"Daddy, when am I gonna get boobies?" 

The god of mischeif stopped what he was doing and took a deep breath.

Once somewhat composed he turned his attention back down to her.

"That is a question you must ask your mother."

"Well I did!" She huffed toying with the fabric of his shirt, "and she told me to ask you!"

He blinked at her a few times before shaking his head. "Why of course she did." He muttered to himself tucking his hair behind his ear.

Victoria watched her father finish the bottle he was making then turned fully to address her.

"Princess, I want you to go find Jorian. The two of you can pick out a movie to watch, it seems I need to have a chat with your mother."

"My mother or 'your' mother?" She asked dubiously raising an eyebrow, "because I hear you fussing at your mommy all the time."

Loki pursed his lips as he raised his own black eyebrow.

"Cheeky little girls don't get to pick out movies. They are far too busy with taking a nap." 

Sea green eyes went wide before she hastily ran out of the kitchen.

Smirking he grabbed the bottle and made his way back to the bedroom.

Once inside he was greeted with the sight of Darcy on the edge of their bed. Her hair was tied back and blouse opened wide as she allowed William to nurse.

He rolled his eyes at the sly look she gave him. "I can only assume this was the sight our daughter walked in on." 

Loki snipped as he crawled back into the nest with the bottle.

Darcy ducked her head sheepishly and shifted the baby in her arms.

"We should really teach her how to knock." 

"You think so?" He added sarcastically as he scooped Alexander into his arms.

"Sorry, I didn't know she'd come barging in." She huffed quietly.

"What do we tell her?"

"Um we tell her that it happens when she's older. That's the explanation ALL parents give their kids, for pretty much any situation."

Loki nodded his head in agreement as he adjusted Alex to lay in his lap. The tiny face scruntching up pitifully at the change of position.

"Aw," Loki tutted smoothing a hand across the childs head, "such a terrible world, I know." He cooed placing the bottle to his sons lips.

Loki snorted as Alex enthusiastically latched onto the bottle, his tiny lips smacking loudly as he swallowed.

Darcy smiled at her husband as he chattered away to the baby in his lap.

"You and your brother look just like daddy." He hummed as he looked into sleepy but identical green eyes, "black hair, fair skin, elegant nose..."

Darcy rolled her eyes looking down at William who was staring up curiously at her.

"...now your mouth. You both have your mothers mouth, the fullness, the very shape-" He mused stroking a finger down the petal soft cheek, "-the ability to break the sound barrier."

Darcy scoffed and accidently jostled William who inturn let out an indignant squeal.

Lokis eyes flashed over to them and watched as Darcy placated him by switching breasts.

"Greedy little things. I've always called your sister Piglet," he told the baby with a sigh, "but I can see I've just created two more."

"Hammie, and Porkie." 

Loki furrowed his brow in amusement. "You can't possibly be serious."

"Tell me it isn't perfect." She challenged reaching down and gently squeezing the rolls on Wills leg.

"Hammie and Porkie it is." The god smirked.


	19. 20 years Later

20 years later 

"Turn the volume down on your cell phone, I don't need to know everytime you've scored on your stupid game." The queen of Asgard huffed.

Alex smirked over at Tori and nudged her foot with his own.

"You're awfully cranky today sister" He said flipping his long black hair behind his shoulder.

"I am Queen you know, I could easily have that banished from Asgard." The red head frowned at him from the opposite end of the lounge chair.

"Don't tempt her, brother." William said smoothing his fingers through his short slicked back hair, "five years ago she banned fun. Just for the sake of it."

The twins shared a laugh and noticed the faint smile on their sisters lips.

"Don't you have a fiance to go home to?" Tori groused playfully shooting her brother a look.

"But Helheim is so boooring," Alex drawled throwing his head back dramatically, "and Niflheim is not much better."

"Should have thought about that before you asked Hela to marry you." William snorted as he walked across the room to retrieve a book.

"Indeed," Victoria intoned, "now you get to be the King of the most boring realm in the nine."

"No more boring than being king of a frozen rock." Alex replied coyly eyeing his brother for a reaction, "and speaking of fridged things-how is Angrboda?"

Tori snorted loudly and attempted to cover it with a cough when William glared at her.

"My wife is fine, thank you very much, and I'll be sure to tell her that you both asked about her."

"Oh please do." Victoria piped up flicking her wrist in dramatic flare, "I Would looove to chat with her sometime about how she thinks she can go behind your back and attempt to rewrite the laws of your kingdom."

William closed the book he was looking at with a long sigh.

"Heard about that did you?"

"Of course I did." The red head replied evenly, "I'm the All mother. Which means I know all and see all. Especially when someone is disrespecting my little brother who is a King, mind you."

William blushed a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. "She means well, you must believe me."

Victoria hummed and shot him a pointed look. "That is neither here nor there. It was done without your consent and even more so, MY approval."

Slightly cowed by his older sister the youngest twin bowed his head slightly.

"I will make it a point to speak with her." 

"Ok ok," Alex interupts clapping his hands together, "Enough with shifty signifigant others-I want to know where my big brother is." He said jabbing a finger in his sisters direction.

Victoria raised an elegant red eyebrow at him and shrugged.

"Where is he?" He demanded folding his arms, "I haven't seen him in weeks!"

"That's because you don't bother to come and visit for weeks." Victoria sighed, "and he is handling some difficult affairs within his land, if you must know."

"Oh please, what could be so difficult about Muspelheim?" William said walking over to sit near his siblings.

"It's not, it's just a title so he can do Toris bitch work." Alex snickered to himself.

"Jorian doesn't do my bitch work." She snapped as she dug her heel into his side, "He is, a fine warrior and an even better King, and those were my exact reasons for granting him leadership over the realm in the first place."

"I cannot argue with that." Alex finally admitted with a hint of a smirk, "he is a hell of a king."

William nodded silently in agreement.

"Speaking of Kings, where is yours?" William asked with a small frown, "I've never been here more than an hour without him seeking me out for a hug."

The queen sighed heavily as she stretched her arms above her head. "Balder is away on a hunting trip with Uncle Thor and cousin Bragi, I couldn't tell you when they'll be back."

"I never get to go hunting!" Alex whined twisting his face into a snarl, "they always go without inviting me."

"Maybe because you hate hunting and camping?" Tori added with a charming smile.

"Well if course I do," he said rolling his eyes, "but I still want to be asked!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go guys


	20. 6 months later

6 months Later

"You coming down kiddo?" Darcy called from below the balcony where Tori stood, "I ate the apples of immortality but I swear I've aged like twenty years just waiting on you."

Sea green eyes looked down at her mother humerously as she nodded her head. "I'm coming down in a moment mom, tell Balder and the boys that I'm having a mood swing or something of that nature."

Darcy bit her lip as she gazed up at her only daughter. "Don't keep us waiting kid," she said with a tiny laugh, "We've been planning this picnic for weeks."

"I promise I'll be there." The red head replied with a reasurring smile.

After watching her mother stroll out of the gardens she felt herself let out a relieved sigh.

"I don't want to go..." she mumbled to herself sadly as she turned to walk back into her room.

"And why ever not?" A dark voice purred from beside of her.

Victorias head snapped up in surprise to find her father sitting elegantly on the lounge chair across the room.

"Seriously dad?" She huffed gliding across the marble floor, "Have you heard of knocking?"

"Have you heard of not shutting yourself up in your room?"

"Touche." She snorted.

Loki eyed his daughter cautiously before he stood with a small sigh.

"I only wanted to check on you darling." He said as he slowly made his way toward her, "Your husband has expressed his concerns to your mother and I-"

"-really? I couldn't tell." She intoned making her way towards her vanity.

Once she seated herself she began to busy herself with organizing the many perfumes and jewlery she had left out.

"Victoria, I've enough of this childish act." He snapped coming to stand behind her, "you will tell me what has been bothering you."

Victoria groaned loudly before dropping the hairbrush loudly on the vainty.

"It's horomones dad, you yourself know better than anyone how it feels to be six months pregnant."

"Indeed I do," he said seriously catching her weary gaze in the mirror, "but something else is weighing on your mind, and while I believe your husband is dull enough to believe your excuses, as your father I cannot allow you to wallow in this misery."

"Dad," Victoria groaned as she turned around to face him, "it's really none of your business-"

"-it's Jorian isn't it?" Loki questioned with a raise of his brow.

The queens eyes looked up into her fathers with dread.

"So I am right." He stated simply clasping his hands behind his back, "does this have anything to do with him ruling in Muspelheim?"

"It does." She managed with a ridged nod of her head.

"What is going on between the both of you?"

"Nothing." 

"Piglet." He warns giving her a stern look.

"He loves me, daddy." 

Loki inhales sharply at the broken statement, the way her voice wavers uncertainly.

"And I'd be lying if I said I didn't return his feelings."

The god was at loss of words as he peered curiously down at his child.

"How long?" He said gruffly, "when did this all start?"

"Almost ten years, though he told me he had loved me from the very start..." she said with a trembling voice, "oh daddy please don't be angry with me-we were raised to be brother and sister but I've never found anything within him other than a beautiful companionship, how I love him isn't like how I love the twins."  
She choked with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"When we moved here after my coronation, he confessed to me how he really felt. I thought he was crazy, obviously. So when I refused him he went to Vanaheim to stay away from me."

"Jorian told your mother and I that he had been invited by head of the Vanaheim military to train with their warriors."

"He lied." She supplied wiping a tear away from her pale cheek, "he's almost as good as you."

Her father rolled his eyes at that.

"Jorian barely spoke to me at all over the years, and if he did it was only in the company of our family." She muttered shaking her head, "and at my wedding he expressed his dislike for Balder, and then he told me he loved me again."

"And then?"

"And then.....I kissed him." She wailed as she pressed her face into her hands.

"Victoria-" Loki admonished helping her up so they could sit on the edge of her bed,"-you need to take a deep breath, think about the baby."

His daughter nodded her head quickly as she took a few deep breaths and ran a hand down her belly.

"After being away from him for all that time, all my duties as a Queen and looking after my people-he was just a comforting sight to behold." She stammered, "so after I told him the kiss was a mistake he told me he was going to go live back on Midgard, that he was going to go live a mortal life."

"It was wrong of him hurt you that way." Her father growled dangerously, "had I known, I would have ended it before it even began."

"He is no better than I am. We are the same soul in two different bodies from two different worlds."

Loki closed his eyes breifly as he wrapped his arms around his daughter in comfort.

"But I am why he is still here," Tori added, "I had begged and pleaded him to stay within these realms, told him that I needed a ruler in Muspelheim, which wasn't exactly a lie." She frowned as she picked at the loose string on her robes.

Loki shook his head as the truth kept spilling from his daughters lips.

"Of course he'd do anything for me, so I told him that part of the agreement was to eat one of Idunns apples, like mom did when we came here." She spoke softly as a glazed look crossed her eyes, "and he did."

"That was nearly six months ago Victoria." Her father speculated pulling away from her.

The Queen of Asgard watched her father then look down in horror at the bulge of her belly.

"Victoria..." he gasped loudly.

"Oh my god dad no!" Tori almost shouted, "It's Balders, it's Balders baby I swear it!"

The god of mischief sighed in relief as he bent his head to rub his temples.

"You and your brothers are going to send me to an early grave." He snapped giving his daughter a nasty look.

"Yeah sorry for the confusion..." she laughed softly, "but no, when Jorian found out I was pregnant he was livid. I suppose he thought I would just up and leave my husband and we could run around the realms together."

"Victoria, there is no wonder he is angry with you." He said sternly, "you manipulated him into staying here and taking away his rightful choice at having a mortal life."

"I know." She replied in a small voice.

"Though he really is not much better, honestly kissing you on your wedding day?"

"Am I a horrible person?" She sniffled looking over at her father.

He regarded her calmly for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, my child you are not." He conceded, "you unfortuneately have my uncanny ability to go about things the wrong way."

They then sat in silence for a moment enjoying the breeze that drifted in from the balcony.

"Where do I go from here?" The Queen whispered to herself.

Loki exhales slowly with a shake of his head before standing up and extending his hand.

"We will go to the picnic." He said softly, "and once we are there we will pester your mother and brothers until one of us gets thrown in the lake."

The red head looked hesitantly up at her father before allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Piglet."

~~~~~~~~  
3 months Later

"Little Prince." The god of mischief coos as he walks around the room with his grandchild in his arms, "I'm so glad you take after your mummy."

Victoria snorts loudly from where she is propped up in bed, her mother sitting beside her comfortably.

"I don't know I think he has Balders head." She commented lightly.

Loki wrinkled his nose in distaste as he reluctantly handed the baby back to his daughter.

"Shame on mummy for saying such things." He murmured placing a kiss on the babes head.

"Alright, alright." Darcy sighed rising from the bad carefully, "It's time your father and I get back to our chambers."

Loki looked as if he were about to disagree before his wife shot him a look.

"Babe, she needs time alone with her son. Just like we didn't want my parents staying with us when she was born."

Loki allowed himself to be dragged to the doorway before he turned back to face his daughter.

"Do not allow the nurses to tend to him, if you need help just call on your mother and I-"

"-Loki!"

The god winced at Darcy before his daughter chuckled from the bed and gave him a thumbs up.

Once her parents closed the the door the Queen of Asgard sighed heavily as she looked down at the baby adoringly.

"He really does look just like you." A familiar voice spoke soflty.

Victorias heart skipped a beat as she raised her head.

Jorian stood by the door looking over at them strangely.

He was dressed in black from head to toe, hair tied back away from his face to display the gold circlet on his head.

"Forgive me your majesty, I did not intend to interupt such an intimate moment between mother and child."

"Do not address me as such." Tori implored adjusting her son, "I will not have you talk as though there is no familiarity between us."

Jorian looked ashamed for a moment as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry."

Victoria titled her head in mild curiosity before speaking again.

"Aren't you going to come meet your nephew."

"Of course." He said with a tender smile.

The queen quickly repositioned the baby as Jorian came to sit in the chair beside of her bed.

"So?" She smiled over at him, "pretty cute isn't he?"

"Eh I've seen better."

"Hey!" She laughed bringing the baby back to rest in her arms.

"I'm kidding," Jorian smirked before frowning slightly, "he's absolutely perfect...what is his name?"

Victorias face sobered slightly at his frown. "I named him after father."

"I'm sure that stroked his ego." He mused.

"My husband wanted him to be Balder jr."

Jorians lip curled in anger at the mention of the other man.

"Please don't make that face." She sighed tiredly, "Can I not just enjoy your company, pretend that what all has happened between us never was?"

"We could, and I if I did I would drive myself half mad with the fake smiles and forced pleasantries."

The queen smiled bitterly as she looked away from the man beside of her.

"Why are you even here? After all that I had done to you-and all you've done to me...why?

Hazel eyes flickered longingly over at her before he reached out and gently placed a hand on her knee.

"Because Victoria, you should be mine. Not for just a kiss, not for an hour we could steal away." He said soflty, "but forever."

"Jorian you don't know what-"

"-Damn you be quiet." He groaned desperately holding her gaze.

"I am here because you should be my wife, and he-" he choked looking over at the baby, "-he should have been my son."

"Please don't..."

"I've loved you since the day mom and dad brought me home for the first time, and I've never stopped Victoria

A few tears escaped her eyes as she gently began to rock the little boy back and forth in her arms.

"I cannot leave my husband." Victoria smiled sadly, "and I do not wish to." She whispered.

"I love him in my own way, the same as I do you, Jorian."

The king of Muspelheim allowed a sad smile to grace his handsome features before he rose from the chair.

"Jorian no, please don't leave." She called out as he made his way to the doorway.

Jorian paused in his stride as he then turned to face her once more.

"I'm not leaving, not for good, no." He chuckled lightly, "I'm not going to give up, not ever, not until you give up this facade. You don't love Balder, so quit lying to yourself."

Victorias lip wobbled dangerously as he offered her a charming smirk.

"Tori, plain and simple as I can be, you must believe me when I say that you're all I ever wanted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lokis voice*   
> Ta daaa!
> 
> Yeah so I'll let yall decide how you want that to end for them. Was really going for a Wuthering Heights type love story for them but less....dying. anyway hope you guys have enjoyed this hot mess of what I pictured Loki and Darcys life would be. 
> 
> Anyway here is a Loki/Darcy Playlist because dammit it needed to happen -_-
> 
> Her Diamonds- Rob Thomas
> 
> The girl-City and Color
> 
> There is a lady...- Lana del rey vs. Tom hiddleston
> 
> Young and Beautiful- Lana Del Rey
> 
> Crazy- Aerosmith
> 
> Big Jet Plane- Angus and Julia Stone
> 
> Budapest-George Ezra
> 
> Riptide- Vance Joy
> 
> Home-Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros
> 
> Walking on a dream-Empire of the Sun
> 
> The only exception-Paramore
> 
> Lullaby- Shawn Mullins


End file.
